Something Borrowed
by AllIsButToys
Summary: Family weddings can be hell, especially when you don't have a date and your ex is the Best-Man. What's a girl to do? It's not like you can just pick dates out of the phone book... AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

February 9, 2010.

Miss Isabella Swan (plus one),

You are cordially invited to join in celebration upon the marriage of

Miss Alice Swan

and

Dr Jasper Hale

12 noon on July 23.

P.S. Belly, I'm getting married! Listen, you KNOW that you're my chief bridesmaid, so don't even try and fight me on it. Book your flights now! See you July 20 for pre-wedding parties. Love Ali.

/-/

_New York Times_, 10th February 2010.

Escorts: a New Way to Date

...Our inside man takes us through the ins and outs of Twenty-First Century Escorts...

...I've been in the business for nearly ten years now... I needed the money to pay for college... I know what the preconceptions are surrounding a _trade _like mine, however, I have never slept with a client... job entails being company when women do not want to be alone... functions and family events... it's all about giving the woman the confidence to face something that she would have been able to face alone... confidence also comes in the form of change and realisation... every woman has the exact love life that she wants...

/-/

**To: Bella Swan **

**From: Angela Cheney **

**Date: 3 June 2010, 22:47**

**Attachments: 'EM '**

Hey Bella,

Here's the info you wanted on the article. It took me forever to track down. I am _not_ made for corporate espionage, that's for sure! You do realise that my editor will kill me if he finds out I gave you this? Just keep shush about why you need it. Why do you need it anyway? Is this for your new book? I mean, I know I'm only a researcher but your last one kicked ass. Anyway, sounds like you're going a different direction, which is... well, it's good, I guess. Back to the point, apparently this guy gave the interview in the strictest confidence, so be careful about how you approach him.

On a separate note, I hear that Alice is getting married. When's the wedding? We'll have to meet up before hand and go shopping for some party clothes. Let me know when you're free.

Love,

Ange.

/-/

**To: **

**From: Bella Swan **

**Date: 2 July 2010, 13:09**

Mr E. A. Masen,

I know it's short notice but I was wondering if you would be available to attend a function from July 18 to 24. The compensation will be substantial.

Yours sincerely,

B. Swan

/-/

**To: **

**From: Bella Swan **

**Date: 2 July 2010, 13:43**

Dear Mr Masen,

I have a feeling that last email sounded crass. I apologise if I sounded patronising or demeaning in any way.

Bella Swan

/-/

**To: **

**From: Bella Swan **

**Date: 3 July 2010, 15:24**

Mr Masen,

It's Bella Swan writing (again). If it makes any difference to your decision, the function is a wedding. It's also in England, so travelling would obviously be required. Maybe I should have put that in the first email?

BS

/-/

**To: **

**From: Bella Swan **

**Date: 10 July 2010, 23:51**

Look, I'm desperate and willing to admit it. The wedding is only days away. I've waited a whole week for you to reply and you haven't so here's the deal. My sister's getting married and the Best Man is my ex-fiancé. I just can't face them alone and I have a contact who said you could help. I know it's rude to discuss money but I'm not exactly poor and would be more than willing to pay more than usual. I just dread the thought of turning up alone and unhappy. Please help me.

Bella

/-/

**To: Bella Swan **

**From: **

**Date: 11 July 2010, 09:16**

Bella,

I apologise for my late reply. It would be my pleasure to accompany you to your sister's wedding. You haven't left me with much time to prepare, but no matter. All you need to provide me with beforehand is the flight information and (if possible) an itinerary for the wedding and the run-up to the event. A photograph of you would also be helpful so I know who to look for when we meet.

As for money, no doubt your contact has told you how much I require by ways of compensation, and so I leave it to your obviously capable mind to work out how much is required for a four day excursion.

Yours sincerely,

Edward A Masen

/-/

**To: Edward Masen **

**From: Bella Swan **

**Date: 11 July 2010, 12:34**

**Attachments: 'Flight ', 'Wedding ', 'Girls on the '**

Mr Masen,

Please find attached the information you requested. In the picture I'm the one on the left.

Bella Swan

/-/

**To: Bella Swan **

**From: Edward Masen **

**Date: 11 July 2010, 15:45**

Bella,

Thank you for the information. Unfortunately, I'll be in too much of a rush to pick you up that morning, but I'll send a messenger over to collect my ticket and meet you at the airport. Don't worry about providing your address, I have contacts too.

P.S. You can call me Edward

/-/

Boarding Pass

Departure: JFK Airport, NY, USA

Arrival: Heathrow, London, GB

Seats: 3A, 3B (Business Class)

Please note last check in is 1 hour before take-off.

The airline reserves the right to confiscate suspicious looking devices and/or liquids over 30ml in volume.

There will be an addition charge for luggage over the airline's average weight. See website for details.

/-/

**To: Bella Swan **

**From: Alice Swan .uk**

**Date: 18 July 2010, 12:07**

Belly,

In a week's time I'll be walking up the aisle! I hear you have your tickets booked. Tickets, as in plural, as in you have a date. So, who is he? Why did I not know about him before now?

Anyway, don't bother to reply. I'm so busy with wedding plans that I'm amazed I even got time to write this. I'll see you both at the party.

Kisses,

Ali

**Authors Notes**

It's a new story! So for those of you who don't know this story will be all-human and based on one of my favourite films, _The Wedding Date_. It's such a good film, but generally gets really bad reviews for some reason.

For those of you who _have _seen it, it should be obvious that some of the _Twilight _characters I have placed in the roles will be acting a little out of character. It should be obvious to you who I mean and I apologise in advance, but I tried about six different character configurations and the one I went with was the most suitable.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Late.

It was the only word I would use to describe the thoughts going through my head.

_Late, late, late, late..._

I applied the second coat of clear varnish to my toes with one hand as I held the straightening tongs in the other. I had to leave for the airport in twenty minutes and I was nowhere _near_ ready. Oh sure, my bags were packed and my carry on prepared. My passport and ticket were sitting on the bed beside my bag, lest I forget them. All the plants in my apartment were watered and I had even dropped the feeding block into the fish tank alongside my goldfish, Jonah.

I blamed the tongs. Of course, my good ones were packed for the wedding so I was using a pair that I had bought for ten dollars in the local pharmacy. They were rubbish. It was taking me twice as long as usual and I was losing my patience. Despite all this, I knew the real reason I was late was that it had taken me fifteen minutes in order to gather the courage to let go of the plane ticket a bike messenger had turned up to collect this morning. I didn't want to think about that until I got to the airport.

Seventeen minutes later I was ready to go but my cab hadn't arrived yet. I sat down on the bed and pulled out the box that I had been resisting all morning. Lifting the lid, I was met by the familiar sight of photographs, cinema stubs, wrapping paper pieces and other mementos of my life from age fourteen to twenty-two. Eight years of my life, ending three years ago. Of everything in that box, it was the pink velvet box that I kept coming back to. The pink velvet box that contained the ring given to me by a man who asked me to be his wife, only to leave me less than a year later without explanation or apology. The man who would be the Jasper's Best Man, Jacob.

Hence, the necessity of what I was about to do. I was about to pay an almost obscene amount of money for Edward A. Masen to pretend to be in love with me.

/-/

Just as the taxi pulled up to the airport my cell rang. Had it been anyone else, I would have ignored it, but my manager and I had a good relationship. That and the fact that I was good friends with his wife, who would chew me out for ignoring his calls when I got home.

'Hi Ben,' I greeted, pulling my bag out of the cab and giving the decidedly unhelpful cab driver the smallest tip I could get away with without seeming rude, 'what's up?'

'Hello Bella,' Ben greeted, 'I know you're on holiday, but I have your new editor on the other line, she wants to talk about one last detail before we go for publication.'

I sighed, 'It was "one last detail" yesterday, Ben.' Apparently people in the Big Apple weren't feeling very charitable today, letting a rather weak young woman load her four suitcases onto a trolley by herself.

'I know,' he sounded irritated too, 'I'm trying to give her a break because she's new but...'

'She's annoying?' I guessed with a laugh. Trying to manoeuvre through the sliding glass doors to check-in.

'Yeah, anyway here she is Swan, all yours.'

'Ben, don't you dare...'

'Bella?'

My shoulders slumped. 'Hi, Jane.'

'Hey, so I just thought I'd call and check the last line in chapter thirteen, I mean do you really think that's the best way to end the chapter?'

Her voice was annoyingly chirper, and I was getting more and more annoyed at having to navigate to the desk with one hand. Also, I didn't have my manuscript in front of me, and I couldn't remember exactly what the last line of chapter thirteen _was_. However, I still knew the answer.

'Yes Jane, I think that's exactly how I want that line.' Having made it to the desk I tapped my foot impatiently at the man in front of me who swore that he had his passport just a second ago. 'Now was that all? I'm waiting to get on a plane.'

'Well, since you're already on the line there was one more thing...'

I ended the call as the man in front found his passport and moved on. 'Idiot.' I muttered. The man behind the desk raised an eyebrow. 'Sorry, not you,' I motioned to the cell, 'her.'

/-/

One of my pet hates, the thing that really winds me up, is waiting. It doesn't matter where, queues, public transport, receptions, the wait always makes me nervous.

It was even worse today. I was sitting on one of the plastic chairs, ten minutes before check-in closed, bouncing my knee in a fit of nervousness. I had my notebook out in front of me, pencil in hand, but I couldn't write at the moment. Any man in this room could be the mysterious Edward Masen, but none of them had yet approached me to introduce themselves. That was what made me assume that he hadn't arrived yet.

I wasn't sure what issue was cause for more concern, the fact that I was taking an escort to my little sister's wedding or the fact that that escort was ten minutes away from not being able to check-in. But, as usual, I wasn't left to my inner ramblings for long.

'Ben,' I sighed as I picked up my cell.

'You cut Jane off.' He accused, he didn't sound mad exactly, just frustrated.

'She's so annoying, Ben,' I whined, 'I'm requesting a different editor for my next book. She's totally inexperienced. I had to fight her on almost every plot point, it was like she wanted to rewrite the whole story, which you _know_ kicked ass. Your wife told me so.' I smirked as I dropped in the Angela card, now he couldn't be mad at me.

'Yeah, yeah,' Ben muttered, 'I'm sure you're just exaggerating.'

I feigned hurt, 'No, I'm not. She actually had the audacity to suggest that my first book would have sold better if I had given Marie and Jack a happy ending. It was sickening.'

'Yes, because your first novel reaching the _Times _bestseller list just isn't good enough,' I could almost hear Ben rolling his eyes. 'Okay, but I'm still going to need you to...'

And suddenly I wasn't listening. Instead I found myself gawking at the absolutely beautiful man who had just entered the room.

He was tall, I guessed about six-two, and built like a runner, lean with just a hint of muscle. He wore black trousers and crisp white shirt, rolled up to the elbows to show off the nicest pair of arms I had ever seen. He had one of the nicest bodies I had ever seen, even when it was disguised by clothes, so it was a great credit to his face that it managed to hold my attention after the first glance.

His jaw was sharp and angular and he was clean shaven. He possessed the most delectable set of pouty pink lips, I decided they should be illegal on a man, I wished my irregular lips were that shape. His hair was unique, to say the least, a colour somewhere between bronze and copper. It was longer than the current style but sat in perfect disarray, giving him a look of having been recently and thoroughly ravaged. I blushed at that thought, as his eyes met mine. They were the deepest, most vibrant shade of emerald green I had ever seen and the crinkled as he gave me a crooked smile.

I sighed and averted my eyes. There was no way a man this perfect could be my date, I'd probably end up with some fifty year old who had been in the game for thirty years and still thought he was a fox. This guy looked like he was about my age. Then again the article had said the interviewee started as an escort ten years ago to pay for college. I couldn't bring myself to hope and so turned back to my still empty page where I was supposed to be jotting down ideas for my next novel.

It was only then that I became aware that Ben was still talking in my ear. 'Sorry Ben, I zoned out. What were you saying?' I asked sheepishly, but I never got a chance to hear the reply.

'Excuse me, Bella?'

I looked up at the Adonis I had been admiring only seconds earlier. 'Ben, I have to go. Bye.' I ended the call. 'Um, hi, Edward?'

He nodded. I stretched out my hand for a handshake but he took my hand and lightly kissed the back of it. My blush only darkened.

'It's lovely to finally meet you.' He said, taking the seat next to me. 'How are you feeling today, nervous?'

I laughed a little, 'You could say that. Terrified would be more accurate.' I honestly don't know what made me say it, but there was something about this man and his warm smile that made me more comfortable with him than I would have ever imagined. Although, I reminded myself sternly, that _was _his job, in a sense.

'Hm,' he studied me and I felt the blush creeping back up my cheeks, 'well, you look like you'll be fine.'

I wondered if he was just saying it to boost my confidence. If he was, it worked, if only slightly.

We sat in companionable silence until we were called to board. Me scribbling notes down in my book about a new plot line and Edward reading through the latest edition of the _New York Times_. I knew that when I looked back over them later, the words would make no sense, least of all because I kept trying to sneak glances at the man who was going to be my date.

/-/

Business class was definitely the way to fly. A combination of stress, anxiety and lack of sleep saw me conk out only an hour after takeoff and wake up again twenty minutes before we were due to land.

I was sure that my hair was ruffled and my clothes were ridiculous looking, so I tried to discreetly straighten myself out, jumping slightly as I was addressed.

'Hello again,' Edward greeted before handing me a cup of coffee, 'I thought you might like some caffeine.'

'Ugh, thanks.' How was it that he looked completely unruffled in his... wait had he changed? He now wore an emerald green shirt with a loose, skinny black tie. He looked fantastic and I probably looked like crap. I would change in the toilets in the airport.

He smiled, and leant back against the seat, completely at ease with his surroundings. 'Bella, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?'

'You've technically already asked one.' I pointed out and he laughed. 'Besides, maybe this isn't the best place.' I suggested in a quite voice.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Why not? We're the only ones here.'

I looked around, he was right. Damn, how had I not noticed that before? 'Uh, sure, I guess. Shoot.' I knew my attempts at bravado failed miserably, but he seemed to be humouring me.

'Alright, your sister, tell me about her.' He angled his body a little more in my direction and stretched out his arms in a gesture that suggested even the business class seats were too small for his tall frame. I snapped my eyes back to his face, trying to ignore the way the muscles in his forearms flexed.

'That isn't a question.' I was nitpicking to avoid is questions and we both knew it. 'Alice is younger than me, she's twenty. She's not actually my sister, she's my half-sister. My dad married her mom when I was four. My mom skipped out on us a few months after I was born, so Charlie was raising me by himself.'

Edward seemed to be listening eagerly, his eyes were fixed on mine, and he nodded in the right places, but I knew it was just a well perfected act. I wouldn't let myself be sucked into this charade we were attempting to pull off. The key was letting the rest of my family believe it. 'And do you get along?'

I shrugged, 'Well enough. We fought a lot when we were younger but most siblings do, I guess.'

Edward smiled politely, but raised his eyebrow again. Apparently it was one of his own personal quirks that even being in this business couldn't remove. I found I quite liked that, it made him seem more... more normal, more human. 'I gather this wedding is going to be a big deal.'

'Yeah,' I sighed, 'Alice likes to be the centre of attention, so a lavish wedding and a huge run up to it is her dream come true.'

Edward smiled a crooked grin that had my heart beating just a little bit faster. He was a very attractive man, after all. 'I'm guessing you're the exact opposite.' I blushed. 'I'm good at reading people,' he explained, 'your blush gives you away.' And suddenly he changed course. 'What about the best man?'

My stomach dropped. I knew that when I got to the party it would be a subject of gossip, but I hadn't imagined having to bring the topic up before we even landed in London.

Edward did seem to be able to read my face well, but I guessed that was why he earned the big bucks. 'I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable, Bella, but you have to look at this as if we _were _dating. You wouldn't take me to your sister's wedding _without _telling me about him, would you?'

His eyes were burning into my face and I found myself blurting out our history without a second thought. 'His name is Jacob Black. I've known him since he moved to England from the states when we were both fourteen. We dated for years, got engaged at twenty-one after I finished my degree and he left me without explanation... on my twenty-second birthday.'

'I'm sorry,' Edward offered, but I could see the emptiness of his sympathy, just like I knew I would be able to sense the gossip surrounding Jacob and I at the wedding. 'So how did he end up as Best Man, then?'

I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably. 'Alice is marrying the boy next door, now _Doctor_ Jasper Hale. Jacob became best friends with him when he moved.' I tried not to let my sadness show as tears pricked the sides of my eyes. 'Jasper has a twin sister, Rosalie. We were all friends, even before any of us were involved romantically.'

'And that's why you moved to America.' Edward guessed.

'Yeah, that and the fact that I had an editor interested in my novel. I stayed in England for a while, but after it became apparent that Jacob was still always going to be around, I left.'

'So, you're a writer?' He asked, 'Anything I might have heard of?'

'I use a pseudonym,' I dodged, 'I've only ever told Dad and Esme what I do for a living.'

'Alice doesn't know?' Was it just me or did Edward sound genuinely surprised? His eyebrow lifted and the way he looked made me realise how mechanical and forced his interest had been before but only now that I had seen the real thing.

I shrugged. 'Alice never asked. Though Jasper has some idea, come to think of it, he knows I'm a writer but he doesn't know my pseudonym. I don't think anyone else ever worked it out.'

'Interesting,' Edward commented. 'Is there anything else I need to know?'

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. 'Well, you know the way every family has their faults but you love them anyway? We're not like that.'

**Authors Notes**

So, basically I've never travelled from London to New York so I really don't know how long flights are or the rest so I avoided mentioning it at all. If anyone wants to drop a comment, then I'll try my best to include it in a rewrite.

Comments are unnecessary, but appreciated.

If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I took one look at the toilets in the airport and decided against the idea of changing in them. The cubicles were tiny and with my clumsiness I'd end up flushing my dress down the toilet or something. Instead, Edward helped me load my cases into a taxi and we headed towards the reception hall near my parents house in Chertsey.

Edward and I sat on opposite sides of the black taxi, saying nothing, watching the buildings and sights of London whizz by. I wondered if he'd ever been in the city before, but knew I would never ask him, it violated the unspoken code about his personal life. That made me uncomfortable, the fact that he knew the details of my past, and I would never know anything about him.

As we approached the places I had known throughout my childhood, every memory was laced with Jacob and our mutual friends. I knew it was inevitable, having to see him again, but I just wished I actually had something to show of a happy life rather than this lie I was paying for. I kept telling myself I was happy in New York, but there were times when I didn't believe it.

It was only when I saw Charlie's favourite pub that I realised I had yet to change and freshen up. 'Oh, sorry can you pull over here?' I asked the taxi driver. 'Keep the meter running, we'll only be a minute.'

I hopped out of the cab and grabbed the case which contained my dress for this evening, surprised when Edward took it out of my hands. I hadn't even realised he'd got out of the car.

The pub was relatively empty, even for four o'clock on a Monday afternoon and the owner, Harry, waved at me enthusiastically from behind the bar.

'Well, well, little Isabella Swan isn't so little anymore.'

'Hi Harry,' I waved and called back, 'we just got off the plane and I need a place to change, hope you don't mind.'

'Not 'tall,' he dismissed, 'I'll even have a "soda" waiting when you come out. Your young man can have one while he waits, on the house.'

I laughed, but to me it sounded a little off. Harry was only the first of many I would have to fool.

Edward raised a hand and squeezed my shoulder. 'I'll wait at the bar, Bella.' I gave a little half-smile before fleeing to the relative safety of the girls loos.

I knew Harry always kept his bar pristine, but I still lined the floor of the stall with paper towels before taking of my shoes and slipping my jeans and blouse off in favour of the dress I had chosen to wear today. It was only on my way back out to meet Edward that I took one look at his shirt and changed my mind.

He was sitting at the bar, sipping a coke when I returned. Harry had made himself scarce, chatting to another patron at the far end of the room. 'We match,' I intoned. The empire line forest green dress was not only the exact same colour as his shirt, but also as his eyes.

Edward shrugged. 'And?'

'We'll look like we're trying too hard.' I whined.

'No,' Edward shook his head, 'it will look like we're head over heels in love. Besides, as long as you look people straight in the eye, they won't really pay attention to the details of what you're wearing.' He winked at he and I reached around him to grab another dress from the case.

'I'm still changing the dress.'

I emerged from the bathroom minutes later to get his opinion. 'What do you think?'

There was a good natured wolf-whistle from the other end of the room. 'You look bloomin gorgeous luv.' Harry cheered while Edward scanned me from head to toe. Suddenly the red shift dress felt to informal, too average compared to him and I wished I'd stuck to the green. Not that I would ever have admitted that, Charlie always said I was too stubborn for my own good.

He stood and took my hand in his, taking my case in the other. 'You look ready to join your family. You can do this Bella.' Apparently pep talks were included in his rate, as well as old style manner as lifted my case with one hand and crooked his other arm for me to hold onto.

We walked out hand in hand, after a quick word to Harry begging him not to tell Charlie (or worse, Alice). Edward replaced my case in the boot of the taxi, while I grabbed the individually wrapped accessories for the outfit from another.

'So you compartmentalise everything, interesting.' Edward commented. I wasn't sure what he was getting at but there was a spark of understanding in his eyes that I wanted to ignore.

'Yeah, well the sneakers just didn't match.' I quipped, slipping on my black wedge shoes.

He chuckled again, 'I thought you didn't do matching.'

'I do, just not matchy-matchy.' I defended. Now was as good a time as any, I decided. I pulled the cabbie's window closed and lowered the volume of my voice as I handed Edward an envelope. I pulled an envelope out of my black purse. 'Here, ten thousand, count it.'

Edward put the envelope full of notes into his jacket pocket. 'I trust you.'

'You probably shouldn't, you know.'

'It's not like you're going to run off on me or anything.' Edward shrugged. He was the picture of ease and relaxation, while I was jittery, full of nerves. He closed his eyes and leant his head back. 'In fact, you should be the one being more cautious. I have all the money now, what's stopping me from going home?'

'I...I...' I didn't have an answer. 'I trust you,' I answered weakly and his mouth did that crooked smile.

/-/

We arrived at the reception hall and Edward unloaded our cases into an alcove in the foyer. I just stood anxiously to the side and fidgeted.

'Bella, relax.' Edward whispered in my ear before taking my hand gently. It was the first time he had touched me and my skin felt like it was on fire. I couldn't help it, I was single and he was very attractive. 'Remember, smile, make eye contact and if anyone mentions Jacob, just breathe and count to five.'

Despite my nerves I still found it in myself to be sarcastic. 'That's good advice there, Yoda.'

He smirked and led me into the main room where over a hundred family and friends had gathered. 'Patience, young one.'

He was trying to put me at ease and I knew it. Nevertheless, I laughed at this charming man acting like a complete geek before I was accosted by one of Esme's cousins.

'Bella, dear, how good to see you.' The woman said, kissing my cheek.

'Aunt Betty, nice to see you too.' I tried to remain polite, but Betty was a gossip and I had no patience for her. Truth be told, I didn't think Esme did either, but she was still her family.

'It should have been you getting married.' She stage whispered and I cringed.

'Yes, well, if you'll excuse us.'

As I dragged Edward away from her I could have sworn I heard the old crone almost choke on her gin and tonic. 'Us?'

Edward took the lead and towed me to the bar. No sooner had he ordered a glass of wine for each of us than I was attacked by a streak of jet black hair.

'Belly!'

I gingerly hugged her back. 'Hi Alice.'

My little sister took a step back and looked over my dress. 'Oh, Bella, could you not have dressed up, just a bit?' I sighed, of course Alice would pick on what I was wearing, we couldn't all be little fashionistas like her. She should just be happy I had taken time to change after I got off the plane. I had checked in the mirror in the pub bathroom and I knew I looked a little tired, but for being on the go for nearly a whole day, I thought I looked pretty damn good.

My breath almost stopped as I felt Edward's nose push past my hair and skim my ear as he whispered, just loud enough for Alice to be able to hear. 'I think you look wonderful.'

Alice shrieked and I resisted the urge to cover my ears. 'Oh, Belly, is this your plus one? I didn't think you'd actually bring anyone. I'm Alice and you're gorgeous!'

I tried not to be offended by the implications of that rapid spout of dialogue coming from Alice as Edward slipped one hand around my waist and offered Alice his other one. 'You can call me Edward,' he quipped and I rolled my eyes. 'It's nice to meet you, Alice.'

I noticed that he didn't kiss her hand the way he had with me. Maybe that was inappropriate to do to an engaged woman, it wasn't as if I had knowledge of the rules of chivalry the way he seemed to. He had carried my bags, opened doors, bought me a drink. In short, he had made me feel comfortable and... well, he had made me feel like a woman. It was no wonder he was so popular.

Edward was talking again so I pulled myself from my inner musings to pay attention. '... dating about three months now. Isn't that right, Bella?' I nodded mutely and he continued. 'We met through some friends and we just seemed to hit it off.'

'That's great.' Alice said without much enthusiasm. 'Jasper!' she shouted over to her fiancé. Jasper Hale weaved his way through the crowd to her side. I had always liked Jasper, he was a quiet, studious sort of soul, opposite to Alice in nearly every way except that he loved her as much as she seemed to love him. His devotion to her was evident in his patience with the ridiculous amount of events Alice had demanded in the run-up to their big day.

'Hello, I'm the groom nice to meet you...'

'Edward,' my date offered along with his hand, 'nice to meet you too.'

Jasper turned his blue eyes and easy smile to me next. 'Hello, Bella.' He embraced me with one arm while whispering, 'any trouble, let me know'. I didn't have to ask what he was referring to.

Edward kept his arm round me the whole time without looking possessive. It seemed to come naturally to him and I had to admit that, had I been an outside observer, I may well have believed the stories he was feeding Alice about us.

'Hullo, future Mrs Hale.' Jasper said, kissing my sister quickly on the lips. 'How's the party going?'

'Good,' she said with a bright smile. 'That's what I love about this whole wedding thing, the world finally revolves around me.'

Behind me Edward sniggered and I turned to raise an eyebrow at him. 'She's actually being serious,' I murmured.

'I know,' Edward whispered back.

'So much for being a pro.' I hissed. He looked momentarily surprised at my blatant reference to his profession but took it in good humour with a nonchalant shrug and a lopsided smile.

/-/

It was only after the dreadfully boring speeches that my Dad and Esme managed to find us. When Edward had been introduced he excused himself to fetch them refills and water for both of us under Esme's instruction that 'you don't have time for jet lag so you need to hydrate'.

I loved Esme. Sure, we may not be blood related, but she was the only mother I had ever known. I knew she loved me as her own too, that helped the relationship immensely.

'So, Bells,' my Dad started and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. 'Where did you find him?'

'Yellow Pages.' I joked and Esme joined me in laughing. I hoped that neither of them noticed that my laughter was a little off. 'Seriously, we met through some friends of ours.'

Esme smiled indulgently. 'He seems lovely, Bella. And might I say that you _look_ lovely.'

'Thanks,' I blushed, 'although it hardly seems fair that I seem to be getting older while you always look the same.' Esme smiled, she obviously knew that age was being very kind to her. In her mid-forties her hair was still the same shade of caramel as it had always been and her face was suspiciously free of wrinkles, although she swore she would never have Botox.

'Don't try and change the subject, dear,' Esme chided softly. 'I want to know all about how you met.'

I cringed inwardly. 'Actually, Es, I really have to use the ladies. We'll talk later, okay? When dad doesn't look like he's ready to bolt from the conversation.'

Esme laughed heartily and turned back to her husband as I escaped up the stairs to the bathrooms. I had been lying, so I took my time fixing my lipstick and hair in the mirror and waiting for the hectic spots of red on my cheeks to dull. I wasn't sure what was worse, being in the spotlight because of Jacob or because of Edward. At least I had Edward to protect me from most of it, I guessed.

But not now, as I walked out of the door and nearly straight into a male body.

'I'm so sorry.' I gushed, before I looked up at his face.

'Bells?'

It was him alright. In front of me was Jacob Black, the only man I had ever loved and the man who had broken my heart. He was tall, although not as tall as Edward, I noted. His appearance was still somewhat of an oddity, a Native American boy who moved to England as a teenager, but he did gain plenty of stares, especially from women. It was obvious that Jacob still spent hours each week at the gym, but his over-muscled body didn't appeal to me as much anymore and I wondered when I had started liking my guys leaner.

'Hello, Jacob.' I made it as cold as possible. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine. How are you? I mean you look...' he gave me a once over. 'You look good, Bells.'

'I...' I started before I was thankfully saved by a voice calling to me from halfway up the staircase.

'Bella!'

In looks, Rosalie was her brother in female form. She had the same wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, she had also inherited the Hale height gene and towered over me by a good four inches. In personalities they weren't polar opposites like Alice and Jasper seemed to be, but where Jasper was shy and modest, Rosalie definitely knew how to work both her looks and her attitude. The black cocktail dress she was wearing would have shown entirely too much flesh if it had been on me, but she made it look like a piece of sophisticated fashion. 'Oh, Bella, it's good to see you,' she said, enfolding me in a tight hug.

I smiled at her as she pulled back and saw her eyes tighten as she took in the sight of Jacob standing opposite me. 'Oh, hello, you arse. Listen, since you stole years of Bella life with your crap and all your charm before dumping her without cause, you won't mind if I just steal her away for a bit, would you? Thought not.' And suddenly I was being dragged away by the livid blonde. Bless her. Our Rosalie, heart of a lion and mouth of a sailor, she had obviously toned her insults down for fear that some old biddy would hear her.

'Thanks Rose,' I muttered quietly as we neared the rest of the party.

'You deserve so much better than that dog,' she stated, flicking a piece of my hair to sit across my shoulder. 'How've you been, pet?'

'I've been good. You'd love New York, Rose, British models are very sought after at the moment.'

'Yeah,' Rose said with a strange look on her face. She changed the topic quickly, not even giving me time to ask what it was about. 'So who's the dish I saw you with earlier?'

'Oh, that's Edward, my date.' I found him in the crowd talking to Dad and Esme.

Rose followed my gaze and let out a low whistle. 'That right there is one fine specimen of a man. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone.'

I shrugged, 'We haven't been together that long, but I like him.'

Rose nodded in understanding. 'Alright listen, we'll have to talk later, but right now you might want to go and rescue your man, it looks as if my Aunt Millicent is stalking him.'

I laughed and hugged her briefly again before trying to fight my way through the crowds of women not-so-subtly congregating around Edward.

/-/

It was a while until we managed to leave the party, since we would be staying with Esme and Dad and needed to ride back with them. At almost one in the morning we stumbled into the house, Edward once again carrying the bags, and I trekked up the stairs with my shoes in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

'Night, kids.' Esme called from the kitchen as Dad helped Edward with the bags.

'Thanks, Mr Swan.' Edward acknowledged as Dad set the bags down outside my room.

'You can call me Charlie, Edward.' He said, stretching out his back. 'Well I'm beat, g'night.'

'Dad, which room is Edward staying in?' I asked. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

'Well, Es and I just figured that you're an adult now. So, yours.'

**Authors Notes**

Most of this chapter was lifted straight from the film. I will be adding different elements alongside the film plot, but not too many, I don't want to ruin an already fantastic story.

Comments are unnecessary, but appreciated.

If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The silence was almost deafening as Edward and I unpacked our cases. We were sharing a room, sharing a bed, and I couldn't even look at him.

True, he was my date and I had paid for him to be so, but maybe this whole arrangement would be slightly easier if I knew him, even a little. I was going to have to trust this man I had met only a matter of hours ago enough to sleep in a bed with him. I hadn't even had a chance to speak to him for most of the night as we were passed between variously friends and relatives, with Jacob hovering in the background all the while. The whole time I was hanging my clothes in the pine wardrobe I was silently freaking out, and Edward seemed to have noticed as he put his own pile of clothes down and watched me.

'Bella? Are you okay?'

I nodded tightly and kept unpacking, refusing to meet his eye. 'That's your side, if you want it.' I indicated the other set of wardrobe doors and continued to smooth out my outfits and put them onto hangers. I heard Edward sigh as he lifted his own case over and opened the door. I had forgotten all about the posters on the inside of the doors until I heard Edward snort.

'Really, Bella, Linkin Park?'

I blushed and refused to look his direction. I was half embarrassed by the poster, and half by his blatant effort (yet again) to cheer me up. I muttered into my rails of clothes. 'Some of their lyrics are surprisingly poignant once you get past the blaring music.'

Edward chuckled again and I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. 'Is that an old ballet habit or from a lifetime of walking on eggshells?' He asked, indicating the way I balanced on the balls of my feet.

'I took ballet.' I closed the door, leaning my head back against the wood.

I had brought Edward with me to make this week easier, not for him to laugh at the pathetic, successful author who had been so screwed up by her ex that she moved house, left the country even, and now couldn't even bear to face said ex in a room of a hundred people.

I could hear Edward shuffling around the room, muttering to himself. I pressed my ear against the door, he wasn't muttering he was humming and I narrowed my eyes as I recognised the song as a Linkin Park one. _Insufferable man_.

A few minutes later, refreshed and clad in decent looking pyjamas, I went back to join Edward in the bedroom. To my surprise he was already in bed, wearing an old grey t-shirt and reading a piece of paper which looked oddly familiar. My case was empty, and I realised how I recognised the article.

'How did you know it was me?' He did not look amused.

'I have a friend who works for the _Times_.'

'It was supposed to be confidential,' he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. 'So who else did your friend tell?'

'No-one,' I frowned. I knew I had offended him, but the way he was getting on one would imagine I had revealed that he was James Bond. 'What's wrong, Edward?'

He looked up from the article, slightly dazed. 'Huh, oh nothing. Did you ever read the second part of this interview?'

'A second part? That's news to me,' I shrugged. 'Why, what did it say?'

Edward folded the piece of paper and put it on his bedside cabinet. 'Nothing important really, everything decent was in the first part. They printed the more exciting stuff the first day to get you to buy the paper again the next.'

It might have just been me, but I was almost sure Edward was hiding something from me. I made a mental note to call Angela in the morning and have her email me the document in question.

'Can I ask you something about the article?' I asked. Edward nodded cautiously and I continued. 'You took the job to pay for college, right? Why did you stay in it?'

I was worried that I was pushing, but Edward seemed to relax a little at the question. 'That's easy,' he said, 'it pays well and I'm good at it.'

'That you are,' I mumbled as I reached across him to retrieve the article. 'Sorry, slightly more personal question. Have you really never slept with a client, either for money or because you wanted to?'

Edward's jaw was clenched slightly. 'No,' he murmured, 'I've never been attracted to a client before and I do have _some_ moral standards. The way I was brought up to respect women is _why_ I'm so good at this job.'

'I'm sorry,' I murmured, folding the article, knowing we were finished for tonight, 'I didn't mean to imply anything, I was just curious.'

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. 'I know, but you have to understand that that's the attitude I get all the time. I don't get too close to clients either emotionally or physically. Hell I don't even let my clients kiss me, never mind sleep with me. I haven't had a relationship since college because women get freaked out when they find out.' His eyes suddenly snapped open as if he couldn't believe what he had just admitted. He turned to me with a forced smile, 'I think we should probably get some sleep now.'

'Yeah,' I admitted grudgingly, turning off my light and slipping under the covers, making very sure that I was as close to the edge of the bed as I could manage. 'Good night, Edward.'

'Sweet dreams, Bella.'

/-/

There hadn't really been much point in setting my alarm clock and I knew it. At eight o'clock the next morning, Esme was banging on the door to let us know that breakfast was in fifteen minutes so could we please hurry up and get dressed.

I moaned and rolled over, but this morning my nose collided with a very hard, very male chest.

'Morning.' Edward's voice was husky with sleep and I could feel the goosebumps rising on my arms. 'You wanna use the bathroom first?'

In my half-conscious state I somehow recognised that Edward's accent wasn't quite the same as usual. The clipped New York businessman tones had given way to something else, but I wasn't quite sure what. It was only as I muttered 'cheers' and stumbled out of bed I realised that I tended to slip back into my English mannerisms when I was tired or groggy. Maybe Edward wasn't from New York originally, I mused as I stepped into the shower, but he was still definitely American.

Less than five minutes later I was stepping out of the bathroom blushing madly and clad only in a towel. I hadn't thought about that in my rush for a wake-up shower. Edward was waiting patiently, when I emerged, still in his t-shirt/boxers sleep ensemble. I had to admit that, as good as he had looked last night in his suit, this more casual look suited him too, especially the stubble growing on his face. Such a shame it had to go, I thought, noticing the razor in his hand as he disappeared.

Today was a more casual day, including a game in the park before the hen and stag do's tonight, so I dressed down for the morning in a pair of jean shorts, some sneakers and a white tank-top. I was just sitting at the vanity table fixing my hair into a ponytail when Edward re-emerged from the bathroom wearing only a pair of boxer-shorts. I watched in the mirror as he pulled a pair of cargo shorts out of his bag and pulled them over his long legs. Wow, he had a nice body. I had been right in my initial assessment of him as lean, but I never would have guessed that his chest was that defined. You could literally have done washing on those abs.

Blushing, I stopped staring at him and went back to my hair. I saw his approach but ignored him until I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

'You're allowed to look, Bella,' he murmured catching a bit of hair I had missed and winding it into the clip, 'don't be embarrassed. This whole thing will be so much easier for you if you just view it as a business deal.'

Just a business deal, I scolded myself as we walked down to breakfast, hand-in-hand. I was just his latest business deal in a string of many lonely, miserable, pathetic women and I needed to remember that or I might end up embarrassing myself by considering Edward my ally and my friend.

/-/

It was official, Jasper Hale was a saint. Alice had initially scheduled the day's activity to be cricket but Jasper, remembering that I couldn't _stand_ cricket, had apparently gone against his future wife's plans and brought a rounders set 'by accident'. I would have believed him too, if he hadn't winked at me as soon as Alice looked the other direction.

As soon as she arrived at the park (late, as usual), Rosalie made a beeline directly for us and stuck her hand out to Edward without waiting for an introduction. 'Hello Edward, I'm Rosalie.'

Edward laughed, and accepted her hand. 'Hello, Rosalie, it's a pleasure.'

Rose's eyes flicked up and down and declared. 'Well, you're the first man I've met in quite a while who hasn't tried to look down my top, so I think we'll get on fine.'

Edward looked quite stricken at Rosalie's brashness, but I smiled, laughing it off as she tuned to Jasper and told him to stop being a twonk and hurry up starting the game.

But that was where my luck for today ran out. The team draw saw me landed with Jacob and Alice. That in itself was bad enough, due to our inability to function as a team, but the Hale twins and Edward worked ridiculously well together. We lost the first game in under ten minutes.

I huffed slightly as I went to grab a bottle of water from the cooler. Of course, clumsy Bella decided to make a reappearance at that moment and I prepared myself to feel the ground next to my face.

'Are you alright, sweetheart?' I opened one eye to see Edward's face close to my own. 'He's watching,' he whispered against my ear, stroking my hair back and making me shiver. He placed his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. I was captivated, watching the swirling depths of his emerald orbs. I closed my eyes when Edward ran his hands down my arms and back up, resting them on the points of my shoulders. He squeezed them gently, he whispered quietly. 'You ready to get back to the game?'

I nodded shakily, correcting myself on my feet as Edward grabbed two bottles of water and handed me one. To everyone else our little moment would have looked intimate, without resorting to some overblown PDA. Edward had engineered it perfectly.

The rest of the game progressed in the same fashion. We lost, they won and Edward continued to touch me whenever he could. I couldn't be annoyed at him, it was why I had brought him along, but his touches were disconcerting. Maybe it was just because I hadn't received male attention like this in a long time but ever touch, every caress and every whispered filled my skin with heat and made my heart beat fast in my chest. It was unnerving and exciting, but I couldn't wait to escape him for a few hours tonight while he accompanied Jasper and Jacob on the stag do.

/-/

Leave it to Alice to organise not one Hen Party, but three. Apparently, one 'last night of freedom' wasn't enough. She had also picked one of the most stupid themes I had ever heard of: _Glee_. And apparently, since she was Quinn (the popular cheerleader), it fell to me to be Rachel. So I was standing in a golfing jumper, plaid skirt, knee-high socks and sandals. It didn't look _bad_, but I just couldn't pull off the geek-chic look.

I could only imagine what Rose was going to look like tonight when she had texted to say that Alice had assigned her as another cheerleader. None of us had seen our outfits (or had even known the theme) before Alice had dropped them off this afternoon. All we knew was that the three nights would be based on Alice's favourite TV show, film and book. I was amazed, I didn't know Alice read. Unless she was counting _Cosmo _as a book.

'Kill me now,' I muttered to my reflection.

'I would, but then that would make me a child-killer.'

I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. He was leaning casually against the door frame, smirking at my ensemble.

'I didn't exactly pick this... this... poor excuse for an outfit.'

Edward chuckled that damn chuckle that I was nearly sick of hearing. 'For a writer, that wasn't particularly loquacious, Bella.'

I very maturely stuck my tongue out at him. 'I'm not paying you for glib comments, thank you.' I clapped a hand over my mouth, horrified at how rude I had just been. 'I'm sorry.'

Edward shrugged, 'You don't have to apologise for telling the truth.'

'I keep offending you,' I muttered, dropping my eyes to the floor.

Edward moved to stand in front of me and lifted my chin with his finger. 'You don't,' he said confidently, 'I'm very thick skinned.'

My blush still colouring my cheeks, I tried to change the subject. 'You look suitably British.' The boys _did_ know what they were doing for their stags and that had given Edward a chance to borrow an English rugby shirt off Jasper, who was roughly the same size. Their evenings were based around Jasper's three favourite hobbies: sport, music and books.

Tonight, sport night, they were going to a rugby club, and were dressed in accordance. I almost wished I was going with them, Jasper was a pretty laid-back guy and I could imagine his stag being a lot more peaceful than Alice's over the top parties.

I sighed as she screamed for me from the bottom of the stairs. It was going to be a long night.

**Authors Notes**

This is where we deviate slightly from the film plot, but my protagonists need a bit more time to let the story develop.

PDA means 'Public Display of Affection'.

I apologise to all my readers, I am not going to be a very regular updater. The story _will _be finished, but my updates will probably be here, there and everywhere.

Comments are unnecessary, but appreciated.

If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Warning, Rose's story is slightly altered from that of **_**Eclipse**_**, but still...**

**Chapter 5**

The bar was packed by the time we arrived, but Alice assured us that she had called ahead and had already booked us each a slot for karaoke.

There are very few things I hate in life. Karaoke is one of them.

The other (and I had forgotten how much until now) was her 'friends'. They were the most annoying people you could ever meet, all girly and giggly. Sure, they got their fair share of glances from the men in the bar, but they were vapid and bitchy.

This point was demonstrated exceeding well when, only five minutes after arriving, Tanya sat beside me at the bar and blurted out, 'So whatever happened to the whole you getting married thing?'

I was sure that my face was turning beet red from embarrassment and anger, but she kept going. 'I mean, I certainly wouldn't kick Jacob out of bed. Then again, that Edward, mm. Is it true that American boys have big...'

'Feet?' came a dangerous voice from my left. I smiled in thanks as Rosalie plonked herself down beside me, apparently already quite tipsy. 'Hi Tanya, now sod off. I want to talk to Bella.'

Tanya got up, flicking her strawberry hair as she went, shaking her ass. Rosalie snorted beside me, she knew as well as I did that she could be as mean and horrible to Alice's friends as she wanted, but they would still worship the ground she walked on.

'Tanya still trying to get in with you, then?' I asked as we waited for the bartender to get to us.

'Yeah,' Rose sighed, 'I think she wants me to pass her name on to my manager.' She swirled her drink, apparently nervous.

Apparently the bartender caught the end of her sentence. 'I knew I recognised you, you're Rose Whitlock!'

Her smile tightened. Rosalie Hale was one of my best friends, Rose Whitlock, her alter ego, was a British icon whose modelling career had begun in kids adverts as a young girl of thirteen.

'Yeah, I am and if you go advertising that fact I'll cut off your balls and hand them to you on a plate.'

He slunk away and I stared at the girl beside me. How had I not noticed that Rose was a lot more hostile now than she had been the last time I had seen her?

'You wanna talk about it?'

'You bloody Yanks and your talking.' She growled at the glass. 'I've been to one of your therapists and all she told me was what I already knew.'

'Rose?' I asked, growing alarmed.

'You weren't here, Bella,' she murmured, all her hostility suddenly gone, 'I needed you and you weren't here.'

'I'm here now,' I offered, knowing that it wasn't enough, 'what happened?'

'I quit,' she mumbled, 'he made me quit. Royce.'

I was confused. Royce King had been Rose's manager, and he had thought that the sun rose and set with his 'little star'. 'What did he do, Rose?'

Rose shook her head, her blonde hair bouncing. 'I... I can't, Bella. You were the only one who didn't see me as Rose Whitlock outside my family, and when I needed you, you wouldn't talk to me.'

I could see the tears gathering in her eyes and silently cursed myself for completely cutting myself off from my life here. 'I'm here now Rose, if you'll give me another chance. It'll be different when I go back to America this time, we'll keep in touch and everything.' She was still shaking her head. 'Let's go and get some coffee, there's a cafe a few doors down.' I took hold of her arm and gently dragged her after me, ignoring the questioning looks we were receiving from many other patrons. Alice didn't even notice, she was too busy dancing.

The cafe was quite big, but there was no one else in it at this time of night. After the waitress reluctantly took out her earphones I ordered two cappuccinos and took them back to Rose, who was staring blankly out at the London traffic.

'You'll think I'm weak, Bella.'

I stared at her in shock, 'Rose you're the strongest person I know.'

'Royce tried to rape me.' She said quietly, not taking her eyes from the window. 'It was during a show, in my dressing room. He attacked me and left me beaten and bruised, but I fought so hard that I kicked him in the groin. He limped off and Jasper found me on the floor five minutes later when I didn't come onstage. No one else knows, they just know I quit.'

'Rose,' I whispered, 'you have to report him.'

'It doesn't matter now,' she said, turning her blue, tear-filled eyes towards me. 'Where he failed with me, he succeeded with one of his other girls a few days later. Jasper wanted me to go to the police, but I was too ashamed. Don't you see, Bella? All I did was quit, but if I had had the courage to report him I could have saved that other girl!'

And the Rosalie Hale, who had just threatened the bartender and who had cut Jacob Black completely yesterday, broke down and cried. I shuffled round to join her on the sofa and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 'I'm so sorry, Rose.'

'I just, I just needed someone to tell,' she sniffed, 'and we both know Alice is no use.'

I chuckled slightly; glad to see she was regaining some humour. 'I know. But it wasn't your fault, Rosalie. You need to stop blaming yourself, you are strong enough.'

She chuckled in return, fishing a tissue from the bottom of her bag. 'Damn writers, always know what to say.' She checked her makeup in a small compact mirror while I laughed, trying to inject some humour into the conversation, they way we had been as teenagers.

'Don't worry, you'll still look ridiculous in that outfit.'

She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. 'I thought it would be enough to stop people recognising me.'

'Well,' I quipped, 'you're still every straight boy's fantasy come true.'

She snorted, sarcasm dripping from every word. 'Yeah? Well, you're totally rocking the whole geek-chic thing. I'm surprised Edward let you leave the bedroom.'

My face filled with colour and I looked away. 'You _know _it's not like that, Rose.' I whispered quietly, hoping she would decipher my meaning, so I would be saved the embarrassment of saying the words. Our conversation suddenly turning serious again.

I could feel Rose's eyes on my face. 'Oh, good grief Bella, you're still...'

'Yes,' I whispered.

'You haven't...'

'No...'

'But,' Rosalie spluttered, 'but I heard Jacob boasting about how good you were!'

My head whipped back round to face her. 'WHAT? Jacob and I _never_, I mean _I've_ never...'

'That lying little toe-rag.' She snarled, shredding her napkin with malice. 'I heard him talking about it at the party the other night. Next time I see him he's getting a swift kick to the...'

'That won't be necessary,' I assured her, 'he's not worth it. Remember, we're going to try and tone down the rage, Rose.'

Rose snorted. 'Stupid Yankee therapist charged me two hundred quid for that advice.'

We drank the rest of our coffees in a companionable silence, while Rose sobered up a bit more. I had the feeling that she had only spilled her guts tonight because she was quite tipsy, but I couldn't say I wasn't grateful. I resolved to make a huge effort to keep her in my life after the wedding was over.

Looking at the clock, I realised it was later that I had thought and so we left to bundle the rest of the girls into taxis home. We arrived back in the club just in time to see Alice nearly falling off the stage, shaking her hips to some Britney Spears song.

I couldn't wait to get home, suddenly Edward's teasing was preferable to Alice and her bands of immature little friends. As we dragged Alice, Tanya and the rest of them out of the club. My time on the way home was taken up trying to placate Alice that all the drinking wouldn't make her bloat and that she would still fit her dress.

/-/

When we got back it was already two in the morning. I put Alice into bed and crept upstairs quietly, but I needn't have worried, Edward wasn't back yet.

I kicked off my stupid little sandals and went to the mirror to scrub my minimal amount of makeup and brush my teeth. That done, I pulled off my golf jumper and socks, too warm away from the air-conditioned bar.

I pulled my notepad out of my bag and lay out on the bed, preparing myself to write a little as I waited for Edward to get back. I knew I didn't have to wait up, but I felt bad for abandoning him with the lads for the night, even if it _was_ what I was paying him for. I was paying him, I still couldn't get over it.

The thought reminded me of something, the second half of the article, and I rattled a quick text off to Angela to see if she could send me it. I flung my phone on the nightstand and jotted down a few ideas as I waited.

/-/

Waking up in the morning was surreal because I didn't remember falling asleep. Nor did I remember Edward coming in, but I felt his arm draped over my waist as he slept on beside me. I glanced at the clock, it was nine o'clock and time for me to be up and active, but turning to look at Edward, I realised he could sleep longer.

It would be stupid to try and deny that he was a very attractive man. Like me, he had obviously been too warm to bother climbing under the sheets and simply fell on top of them in everything but his jeans and shoes. In sleep he looked like an angel, his mouth slightly open, his eyelashes resting against his cheek.

But I was guessing that he was no angel. He clammed up completely when I asked him about other women, like he was ashamed. I didn't buy his whole, 'not discussing other clients' thing, he clearly had something about his, um... professional past that he wanted to remain hidden from me, and from the rest of the world.

I turned my back to him one more with a mind to try and go back to sleep, Edward shifted in his sleep and pulled my waist tighter against him. It was only for the rest of the week, but I could get used to the feeling of a man's arms around me.

/-/

It was almost lunch time when I awoke again, this time to the sound of a very masculine grunt from the vicinity of the bathroom.

'Edward?' I called.

'Crap!'

'Are you alright? What did you do?'

'I... I stubbed my toe.'

I snickered behind my hand, trying to quiet the sound before I answered back. 'I thought I was the clumsy one.'

He appeared a few minutes later clad only in jeans, with flushed cheeks and embarrassed eyes. 'Sorry I woke you.'

'It's alright,' I said breezily, sitting up against the headboard. 'I was up before, anyway.'

Edward's eyebrows pulled in a little. 'Why didn't you get up?' he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

I shrugged, slightly embarrassed. 'You looked tired, I didn't want to wake you.'

'Thank-you,' he said softly. 'I have something to discuss with you.'

'Okay.' He sat down beside my legs on the bed.

'I was talking to Jacob earlier.' I stiffened and I knew he noticed. 'He was a little drunk. Actually he was hammered.' He smiled apologetically, as if that was his fault for not correcting him. 'He started ranting about how he had made a huge mistake and now it was too late to fix it because she was here with someone else. He said something like she was the only girl he ever loved and he let her go. He sounded tormented.'

I was sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. I looked down at my hands. 'I... uh...'

Edward took my hands gently in his. 'Look, Bella, I'm not going to presume to tell you what to do but you need to think about whether you want him back or not if he was being sincere.'

'Can we talk about something else, please?' I needed to change the topic, quickly, but Edward hadn't provided me with any sort of segue to do so.

Edward's smile seemed a little more forced than usual, but he conceded. 'Yeah, sure, whatever you want, Bella.' When I didn't say anything he continued. 'I don't think I could be accused of killing a minor anymore,' he smirked and I blushed as he indicated my skirt where I had ridden up my thigh and my white camisole.

I rolled my eyes at him and, remembering my clothes this morning, disappeared into the bathroom, telling myself that Edward was definitely _not_ flirting with me.

**Authors Notes**

So, I know Rose spilled pretty quick, but (as much as I love her character, and believe me, I do) she isn't the main focus of this story and so I wanted to get her story out there while she was most likely to spill it all in one go.

Also, still not a lot of Edward, but this will change soon. By the way, did you catch my little deliberate bit of ambiguity? Di Edward really stub his toe? I'll leave that up to you.

So as I mentioned last chapter, two updates today, but the next one may not be for a while. Life's crazy at the moment, it's a pretty lame defence, but it's all I got.

Comments are unnecessary, but appreciated.

If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that I had hardly spent any time with my escort at all so far. He was out with the men today doing getting Jasper's tux refitted. Actually Jasper didn't have to invite him, but when he found out I had my final dress fitting today he thought Edward would be awkward in the house by himself all day, he was thoughtful like that.

'Ow! Bloody hell, woman, watch where you're sticking those pins!' Rose shouted at Alice, who was trying to fix the dress in place for the alterations.

'I'm trying!' Alice huffed from where she was kneeling beside the podium. She looked exasperatedly up at Rose who was getting impatient at having the dress re-altered for the third time in the last hour. Every time Alice would fix it up, she would decide something wasn't quite right and would take all the pins out and start again.

'Oh, you're trying all right.' I heard Rose mutter.

Why Alice felt the need to see to the dresses herself and not take it to another company was beyond my understanding. Maybe she didn't want to give her competition any more business but I thought it was stupid, _Chic_ was still the most popular boutique in our neighbourhood, even with Alice the fashion Duce.

I walked around the shop while I waited for Rose to be finished, even after all her years in modelling she was still 'being difficult', according to Alice.

'Girls,' Esme warned, looking up from her magazine the way she used to when we were children. That look that said 'if you keep going there'll be no more biscuits for a week'.

'Sorry, Es.' Rose muttered, 'So what're we doing with hair.'

And they were off again. I rolled my eyes and continued to look around at the clothes. They were all very Alice pieces, a pale yellow jumpsuit, a bright orange tube top, a lime green skirt. I was suddenly very glad that the colour she had chosen for our bridesmaid dresses was a classic deep red. No matter how cheesy it might look in the wedding photos, it was better than most of the colours I was currently surrounded with.

'Bella, darling, you're up.' Esme called, and I went to face the music.

/-/

Being on the podium turned out to be a very different form of torture to what I had anticipated.

'So, Bella, you and I still haven't had that conversation about Edward.'

I should really have known that Esme would pick a moment where I couldn't escape. 'Um, well there's not much to tell, really.' I tried lamely.

Rose barked out her unusual laugh. 'Oh, come on Bell, he flew halfway across the globe for a family wedding with people he'd never met before. He's clearly important.'

_Oh yes, _I found myself thinking, _there's probably hundreds of lonely New York women who think he's _very_ important. _A blush was rising in my cheeks and I managed to mumble, 'I don't know.'

'Don't act all coy with me, Bella Swan,' Esme said, raising an eyebrow, 'I've seen the way that man treats you, he clearly thinks the world of you.' I almost didn't hear her mutter 'unlike some' under her breath before Rosalie piped up.

'He treats you like a princess, Bella. I wish I could find a man like that,' she said wistfully. Maybe I had been wrong, maybe she was getting over Royce and that whole ordeal.

I shrugged, prompting Alice to scold me before pulling holding my dress off the floor as instructed.

'That's the way Charlie was with me when we started dating,' Esme mused. 'He always tried to be a gentleman, he knew Charles had hurt me so...'

Esme's first husband was not something she readily talked about but, as she mentioned him, I saw Rose's eyes narrow and flick to Esme momentarily. I almost slapped my hand against my head. _Of_ _course! Rosalie should talk to Esme! _I filed it away for later, when Alice wasn't around.

Actually, scratch that, Alice had cleared off to answer a phone call. But before I could get a word in, Esme leaped at me with another question.

'So, what's it like, showing Edward around you old home?'

I snorted, 'Es, when do you think I've had time to show him around?'

'Well, I'm sorry, but this is my wedding, not a holiday!' Alice shrieked, disregarding whoever was on the other end of the line. Maybe it was a good thing I hadn't said anything to Rose.

Esme rolled her eyes at her daughter, 'There'll be time tomorrow morning, I'll make sure of it.'

/-/

It was well after lunch time when we got back to the house and my stomach had been making the most unladylike noises for the last hour. I would have slipped out and bought a sandwich had I not been the one in the red... I'm sorry, _scarlet _dress being altered.

Esme and Alice were going to meet the Hales for lunch, so they dropped me off at the house while Rose went with them to 'restrain' her mother. I flicked on the radio and pottered about the kitchen, making my famous tomato and pepper soup from scratch, humming along as I went. I was so wrapped up in trying to get the flavour of the almost-finished product right that I hadn't even noticed Edward until he touched my shoulder. My reaction was not attractive. I screeched and jumped about a foot in the air, before banging my elbow off the counter and swearing rather loudly.

And do you know what the git did? He laughed. I mean really laughed. Even though we hadn't really had to spend that much time together, I had seen is polite smiles and chuckles, but I had never seen him crack up like this. Apparently, I genuinely amused him.

He tried to compose himself as I stood with my arms folded, glaring at him.

'Have you had lunch?' I asked, and Edward shook his head, still chuckling. 'Well, too bad, you laughed at me, so no soup for you.'

'I'm sorry,' he said, hanging his head contritely and looking up at me through his eyelashes, 'really.'

I almost snorted, like I believed that for a second. 'Fine, go and sit down and I'll bring it over.'

I turned the ring off and went to cut the loaf of bread Esme had picked up on the way home, but found Edward already slicing it for me. 'I'll do that, Edward, you're the guest,' he raised his eyebrow at me and I mumbled, 'sort of' under my breath.

'I'm perfectly capable of helping out, Bella.' He said, not bothering to lower his voice, 'you didn't pay me to do nothing.' He must have noticed my eyes flitting around the room, adding 'everyone's out', as he lifted the tray of bread over to the kitchen table.

I stared after him, 'I... It's a nice day, would you like to sit on the patio?'

He smiled at me, 'Sure, sounds good.'

We were practically strangers, but Edward was good at making me feel at ease as he complimented my cooking and asked how my morning was. To any outsider, we filled our roles perfectly, but even to me it was obvious that the man opposite me was charming, witty and intelligent. It was easy to pretend we were a real couple, too easy, but something about Edward just drew me to him. He was easy to like, and that made him extremely dangerous. Well, to me, at least.

'What are your plans for this afternoon?' he asked, gathering the dishes back onto the lunch tray.

I smiled widely, 'Abso-bloody-lutely nothing!'

Edward chuckled, but it was reserved once again. He was back in character of who he was supposed to be. it was hard to keep track of, when he was really being himself or not. I found it confusing, but sometimes I just knew that what he said or did wasn't a programmed response, it was really him.

'I was just going to write a bit, maybe.' I said, stunning even myself. 'But it's so nice today, I'll probably just stay out here rather than sitting at a desk.'

'That,' Edward said standing up, 'sounds like a fantastic plan. I might go and grab a book myself, catch up on some reading.'

I hummed noncommittally, as I watched him walk into the kitchen, following automatically. I was about to start washing the dishes by hand before I remember that, since my last visit, Esme had persuaded Charlie to get a machine. I helped Edward load up the rack and then followed him upstairs, grabbing my notebook and pencil as well as an old rug from the cupboard.

To my surprise when I put down the rug and sprawled out on my stomach, Edward came and sat beside me. I smiled at him and started jotting down ideas on my paper as he flicked though his book quietly. It was half an hour before either of us spoke, and to my great surprise, it was Edward who broke the silence.

'So... working on your next novel?'

'Um, yeah.' I said, making sure he couldn't see any of my notes, I was a bit self-conscious about that sort of thing. 'It'll be my third, actually. My second is currently in the stage of being edited.' I thought briefly about Jane and wondered if edited was the right word. She wanted to edit, and I was blatantly ignoring all of her comments and criticisms.

'Any chance you'll tell me what it's about?' He was turning on the charm and I knew it. It was almost funny, how this man who obviously just oozed with sex appeal was attempting to use big puppy dog eyes on me. If I hadn't been so used to it being Jacob's favourite method of extracting information, I might have caved.

'It's about some loser who can't even get a date for her sister's wedding.' I quipped. I instantly regretted it, hoping he didn't take offense. I peeked up at him from under my hair. Edward was smiling.

'So you write from experience then?'

'Yeah, I mean what other way is there to write?' I asked, confused.

'So you really believe that, say, Shakespeare... wait, the _Pearl_-poet went around chasing giant green men?'

'No, but the poet demonstrates a clear knowledge of the tensions between the motivations of Christianity and chivalry in medieval times, as well as of the court and its traditions. Both of which he would have got through experience.' I snorted, 'And really, Mister Masen, that was a rather pathetic attempt to drop some high-brow literary knowledge into the conversation.'

Edward grinned, 'I'll have you know I have a Masters in Literature.'

His eyes widened at this little piece of his life that he had let slip, but I merely smiled, trying to reassure him.

'Well, all those years reading about Romantic heroes must have given you an idea of how to behave around women, then.'

He chuckled, 'Perhaps, but I don't care much for the Romantics. Well, at least not Wordsworth, I could tolerate Coleridge.'

'What do you prefer then?'

'Chaucer, Shakespeare, Byron...'

'Interesting choices,' I mused aloud, 'all misogynists.'

Edward rose to my challenge magnificently, huffing out a breath and sitting up properly to face me. '_That_ is a matter of opinion, Chaucer's Wife of Bath...'

'Simply reinforces all male stereotypes about loose women?' I quirked an eyebrow. 'I have a degree in Literature too, you know. I was actually in the middle of my PhD before... well, before.'

Edward narrowed his eyes. 'Well, I might not agree with you personally, but I have to admit that there _are_ a remarkable number of critics who share your opinions.' He shifted to lie down on his stomach next to me and waved the book he was currently reading in front of me. 'I read contemporary stuff too though, I hadn't had a chance to read this one yet, but it comes very highly recommended.'

I almost didn't hear him, I was too busy looking at the book in his hands with absolutely shock. The cover was hauntingly familiar, a black and white print of a perfectly presented suburban house with the title and author's name printed in white.

'_Period of Notice_ by S. Isa'

Edward was holding my first novel in his hands and he didn't even realise it.

**Authors Notes**

I know a lot of you are probably a bit frustrated about the lack of updates, but in my defence, it is exam season and I am at university... therefore, I am completely swamped! Still, I apologise for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. I'm not going to update this story particularly regularly, because of my hectic schedule, but I _will_ finish it, so keep an eye on it, please.

I don't study English, but I've always had a great love of reading, so sorry for showing that off just ever so slightly. If anyone reading this _does_ and disagrees with any of my statements regarding literature, you are probably more informed that I, and so I apologise.

More about Bella's book next few chapters, and also if Edward actually knows it her's or not.

If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I gulped, using the best of my very poor acting skills to try and look nonchalant. The man opposite me was reading my book, and apparently hadn't got a clue I was the author.

'Have you read it?' Edward asked, flipping past the copyright and the dedication. I knew it off by heart.

'Um, yeah,' I said, my face turning red as I tried to hide behind my hair, 'it was a while ago, though.'

'I've heard good things about it,' he said, reaching the start of chapter one, 'decided I would give it a go.' He stretched out on the rug beside me and I found myself admiring the line of his neck.

I groaned inwardly, wishing Edward was just _slightly _less handsome; it would make the whole arrangement more comfortable. I tried to ignore him and sketch a few more notes down. Apparently Edward didn't read quietly.

'Don't you think this description is a bit too much?' He motioned to a description of the home of the protagonists. I pretended to read it over.

'Maybe, but surely the point is to emphasise that they notice all these details?' I asked.

Edward angled his torso towards me. 'Well yeah, but who really notices that their vase is just an inch out of place.'

I bit my tongue, it was exactly the sort of thing that _I _noticed, but I didn't want to give him any hints.

Edward was silent for all of five minutes.

'What do you think of this dialogue? It's a bit stunted isn't it?' And so it continued until dinner time.

/-/

After a dinner of Esme's famous pasta bake it was time for round two of the stags and hens. If Alice hadn't dragged me off straight after my fork had been set down, I might have considered crying out of the whole event.

As she faffed about finding things in my tiny bathroom, I texted Rose.

Bella:___Do I want to know what she has planned?_

Alice was armed with curlers in one hand and hairspray in the other, I let her do her work while I conversed with Rose, ignoring Alice's never ending stream of gushing about her wedding. I probably should have listened, but it was day three and I was already sick of weddings. I didn't know how Jasper put up with it. If I ever got married I was eloping to Gretna Green.

My phone buzzed in my hand and I looked at Rose's reply.

Rosalie: _Just go w/it i do_

Bella:___The last time I 'went with it' I was six, and it ended up with a trip to casualty with a broken leg. All your fault, I may add._

Rosalie: _:) hehe, 4got bout that gd times_

I snorted and Alice made a disapproving noise from behind me. I set the phone down on the sink.

'Honestly Bella, you need to sit still,' Alice muttered as she curled and tweaked. My phone vibrated again and as soon as she had finished the bit of hair I grabbed it and sat back in the seat, ignoring her exasperated sigh.

I expected the message to be from Rose.

_Is she done torturing you yet? E._

I laughed.

Bella: _Please tell me you're not on the other side of the wall._

By the time I had programmed his number into my phone and contemplated how he got mine, Edward had already replied.

Edward: _Of course I am, where else would I be?_

My heart picked up a little at this. _Silly Bella_, I thought to myself, _he's not actually yours._ I didn't have much time to berate myself, however.

Edward: _What musician do I look like? For the stag do._

I racked my brain, with hair like Edward's he didn't look like any musician I knew. The only way for him to dress up like anyone would be to wear a hat.

Bella: _Check the third drawer on my dresser, is there a beanie?_

I heard Edward shuffling through the drawer on the other side of the door. I hoped the hat was still there, a leftover from my eclectic taste as a teenager. I knew Esme had left my room mostly in tact when I had move out, but she had given some of my old clothes to charity, I just hoped the hat hadn't been included.

It took Edward reply, by which time Alice had moved onto makeup, so I couldn't read his message.

'Edward?' I called aloud, interrupting Alice's monologue about the benefits of moisturising every night.

'Yes, Bella.'

'Did you find the hat? Alice won't let me open my eyes.'

'Yes, thank-you dear. Now what am I doing with said hat?'

'Um...' I hadn't exactly thought that far ahead. 'Gavin deGraw?'

His laugh could have been heard from the street, didn't have to his eyes to know it was real.

/-/

I stared at the contents of the garment bag Alice had left in disgust. I should have known. Alice's favourite film had been the same since she was fifteen.

The only bright side I could see was that Alice had mentioned tonight being a relatively private party, hiring out a VIP room in one of London's new clubs. And I would be with a group, and all of us would be dressed as...

I took another look and shuddered. Cancan dancers. Apparently I overestimated the appeal of Ewan McGregor in Alice's obsession with _Moulin Rouge_.

I pulled the costume on, muttering obscenities under my breath as I struggled with the ties. Honestly, I knew it was a corset, but could they not have included a zip.

'Bella, Alice already left so she said for me to give you a lift to the club.'

I closed my eyes, I had forgotten Edward was still here. _Crap! _I had also forgotten that Charlie had lent him my old _Hyundai _because he was being designated driver for the boys tonight.

'I'm coming,' I huffed, trying desperately to fiddle the stays into place. _Okay, big girl panties on... _'Um... Edward,' I opened the door and stuck my head around the side. 'Could you help me, please.'

With the beanie, a pair of jeans and a green checked shirt, combined with a pair of Converse, Edward really could pass as Gavin deGraw.

I smiled, 'Look's good,' I commented, as he got off his seat on the bed and started to approach. I gulped. 'Don't laugh,' I warned, taking a deep breath and stepped out of the safety of the bathroom.

Edward's eyes widened at the sight of my outfit.

'Could you, um...' I indicated my back with one hand; the other was preoccupied keeping the front of my... corset up. Edward moved behind me and started to tie the stays. I tried to regulate my breathing as my cheeks started to flame. There was something very wrong about being attracted to this man, but I couldn't help my heart speeding up as his fingers brushed against my back and he murmured an apology.

'That's... um... that's lot less that you usually seem to wear, Bella.' He muttered from behind me.

I shrugged and his fingers once again skimmed against my spine. 'Alice,' I managed to breathe out.

He must have heard my breathy tone, as Edward stopped. 'Am I making it too tight?'

'No,' I cleared my throat, 'no, it's fine.'

He continued in silence, I caught sight of our reflection in the mirror across the room. I had to admit that I liked the colour of my outfit, but that was all I liked. The skirt was electric blue and barely covered my ass, while I had on black knee high socks and stilettos that I was sure would be the death of me but it was the corset that I had the biggest issue with. The black-ribbed blue corset left nothing to the imagination as the top of my chest was on show for all the world to see. I kept my hand covering it for the moment; Edward was a fair bit taller than me.

Edward's focus seemed to be trained on my ties, as I looked at his reflection. I noticed a light spread of ink across his cheeks and almost groaned aloud at the thought that I was embarrassing him.

'You're all done,' he said, taking a step back. I smiled weakly as he met my eyes in the mirror. I grabbed a black trench-coat from the wardrobe and fastened it over my ridiculous outfit.

'If it's any consolation, I don't think I would be a child-killer anymore.' Edward said, pulling on a worn leather jacket.

'It's not, but thanks.' I muttered, fiddling with my buttons. 'I'm ready to go, Gavin.'

Edward looked confused, but he recovered quickly. He helped me and my shoes down the stairs and had already dubbed me 'Satine' before we had even reached the car.

'Surely Alice should be Satine.' I mumbled as Edward opened my door for me.

'Alice is too exuberant to be a leading lady,' he said, closing the door. I waited as he walked around to his side, folding his tall frame into my tiny car effortlessly. 'You more mysterious, like Satine.'

I blushed, 'As long as I don't die on TB... although I do get to fall in love with Ewan, I guess it's not so bad.' I distracted myself by raiding the glovebox, looking at mementos of a past life before I said anything else stupid.

'Bella Swan a romantic, who knew.' Edward joked as he pulled the car out of the drive.

'I was always a romantic,' I said, shuffling through the papers, 'you just never saw it.'

Edward turned on the radio and I instantly cringed as the sound of Bono's voice filled the car. At least it wasn't more Linkin Park.

To my surprise, Edward sang along the whole way to the club.

/-/

'I'm coming in with you.' Edward announced as he pulled the car into a space, getting out of the door before I could protest.

I hopped out of my own seat quickly. Edward was already at my door. 'Are you being serious? It's a _hen _night Edward, as in, no men.'

Edward just shrugged, scratching his head beneath his hat. 'Look, do you want every guy in there to be harassing you all night?'

'We have a room,' I hedged.

'Yes, but you'll have to leave it to go to the bar, or to dance, won't you?' I nodded. 'So again, do you want to be harassed all night? '

I shrugged defiantly, a little annoyed that he thought I couldn't take care of myself.

'And you can't flirt with other men because you brought your _boyfriend _to your sister's wedding, or did you forget that detail?'

As ashamed as I was to admit it, I had _momentarily_ forgotten. Edward was more like a friend, a hot friend, but still. The shame overrode the indignation I felt at being told I wasn't allowed to flirt with other guys. It was for strictly professional reasons, but still...

'Alright, let's go.' I surrendered and allowed Edward to place his hand on my back and lead me into the club.

Immediately, I saw that the place was packed. I moved closer to Edward as we fought our way over to where I saw Rosalie waving at us.

'Thank goodness,' she shouted when she saw us, 'I need you to keep me sane!' she instantly pushed a glass of red wine into my hand while taking my coat in the other, passing it to the section bouncer to put on the rack. 'Don't get used to it,' she indicated the wine, 'I need you sober to control the rest of these tossers. Hold on...' she turned her attention to Edward, 'it's a hen night.'

'Rice to see you, too, Rosalie.' Edward laughed, 'I was just making sure Bella got in safe.'

'Of course, young love,' she rolled her eyes and went to shout at Kate, giving us a few seconds alone.

'You should probably leave before you get molested by Alice's drunken hens,' Edward smiled. 'I'm not kidding,' I warned, 'Tanya was _very_ interested in the size of your feet.'

Edward's eyes widened. Whether at what I had told him or that it was me who said it I didn't know. He shook his head as if to clear it and then ran his hand down my arm. I jumped a little at the contact.

'Be safe,' he whispered, before disappearing into the crowd.

**Authors Notes**

So now we're getting a bit more interaction going on. Happy days! On that note, I know that Bella is from London/New York and I am from neither, therefore I try to keep my colloquialisms to myself. I apologise if any slip in, except in these notes.

Comments are unnecessary, but very much appreciated.

If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Really, I should have known that Rosalie would still look gorgeous. Her dress was blood red and nowhere near as revealing as mine. I had the sneaking suspicion that she had been allowed to pick it herself.

'You look dangerous,' Rosalie said, taking in my attire, 'I'm surprised Edward let you leave.'

I blushed, following her to the seats opposite the door. 'It's not...'

'I know,' she stated, 'but still, that get-up makes your arse look incredible.' She dropped down onto a seat gracefully and I haltingly took the space beside her. We people watched for a while, commenting on Alice's friends as they came and went, most of them preferring to stay out in the main room and dance. I was avoiding it like the plague.

'Oh, that's Irina,' Rosalie informed me, 'she's another wannabe, actress this time. That's why her tits are only an F and not the size of Tanya's.'

There was a time when I had been able to keep up with Rosalie's frankness, but I guess the sycophants of the Big Apple had got to me. I was so used to hearing and saying what was expected, I had forgotten that I used to be as brash as my almost-sister.

'Oh, look, you can see right up that tart's skirt!' I said, channelling my inner London girl.

Rosalie burst out laughing, unladylike snorts transporting us back to the days of our childhood. 'Oh, ow, my sides! Bloody hell, Miss Izzy is back!'

I smiled and swirled the wine in my glass. 'Well, when in Rome and all that.'

'Rome's not all it's cracked up to be, here is where the action is, darling.' Rose said, finishing off her glass of cola. 'I need a refill, and I'm not going out there alone.'

'Haha, very funny, Lee.' But apparently even her old nickname wasn't getting me out of this. I was hauled to my feet and out of the room, spluttering in protest.

I didn't know it was possible for there to be even more people here now than there had been previously, but somehow it was true. Rosalie cut a path through the crowd and I followed her sheepishly. At least all of the men seemed to be looking at her and not me. She fought her way up to the bar confidently, no doubt she had done this hundreds of times. I stood back a little, trying not to look to nervous at being surrounded by all these people.

'Hello, gorgeous,' I felt my stomach sink, 'what's a beautiful young thing like you doing alone?'

My admirer was blond with blue eyes and completely blocked. I smiled shyly and inched away from him.

'C'mon gorgeous, dance with me.'

He placed his hands on my waist and I could smell the alcohol on his breath, it was enough to make me feel faint. He pulled hard and I smacked into his chest, wincing at the contact.

'I believe the lady said to leave her alone.' A voice said behind me, the blonde's eyes widened and he took a step back. 'Probably gone to find some other girl.' My saviour was American.

I turned to face him and was absolutely shocked to find that I knew his face. 'Emmett blooming McCarty! What are _you_ doing here?'

The bear of a man before looked shocked for all of three seconds, before his imposing image was ruined by his dimpled smile. 'Bella Swan, who would have guessed! How ya doing?'

I laughed, taking in his appearance. He looked as if he's just come straight from the office, wearing black trousers and a dress shirt, with the top button undone.

'I'm good, Em. You here with work or something?'

Emmett had lived in the apartment opposite me when I first moved in. He was still in college studying architecture, having taken a few years out after high school to 'find himself'. I had laughed at that, still unfamiliar with such 'Americanisms' as I dubbed them.

It had been Emmett who I called when my plumbing broke, it was Emmett who let me sleep on his couch when I locked myself out, it was Emmett who was always knocking in my door asking me for culinary advice. He had moved out after he finished his degree about a year ago, closer to the place where he was going to be working, but we still kept in contact via email.

'Yeah, the boys from the office and I came here for a drink after work. Never thought it'd be this busy. I'm on a year's placement, only started last week.' He yelled over the music. 'How crazy is this? Why're you back home? I was actually going to email you and ask you for tips on what to go see.'

I was about to reply when I was cut off by a newly returned Rosalie. 'If you're harassing my sister, I may have to castrate you.' She scowled, looking formidable

Emmett laughed, 'You must be Alice, then.' He stuck his hand out for a handshake.

Rosalie looked confused, but returned the gesture. 'Good grief, no! I'm Rosalie.' She nodded across the floor to where Alice was dancing with some random guy. 'That's Alice.'

'So you're the girl next door?' Emmett asked me. I nodded. 'I imaged you'd be a bit more, y'know, "girl next door".'

Rose withdrew her hand with a scowl, 'And you are?'

'Emmett McCarty, I lived opposite Bells in New York.'

Rosalie looked at me and I shrugged. 'Small world.'

'So you know Edward too, then?' She asked, raising an eyebrow. For the hundredth time this evening I blushed, Rosalie thought Emmett was flirting with me.

'No, Emmett moved out before Edward and I started dating.' We were only supposed to have been dating a few months, so that was believable. Maybe I was getting better at this whole acting thing.

Emmett's smile widened even more. 'You got a man at last, Swan?'

I stuck my tongue out at him. 'None of your business, McCarty.'

'So what's with the, y'know?' He waved his hand down my frame.

'Hen party,' I explained, rolling my eyes, 'Alice's hen party.'

Emmett nodded, but I couldn't help but notice that his eyes kept flicking to Rosalie.

'I need the lav,' I announced, slipping back into Bella-the-Brit mode. 'I mean, I'm going to, um... powder my nose.'

Rosalie sighed dramatically, 'Well, one mustn't powder alone, lead on.'

'Can I get you anything to drink?' Emmett asked, eyes flicking between us.

'Two cokes,' I said, as Rose all but dragged me away. 'Back in a minute.'

I was becoming used to the sensation of my arm being pulled off by Rosalie Hale. She burst as soon as we were in the bathrooms. 'Spill, Swan. Who is he and why's he in London?'

'I told you, he lived across from me. He's here on business for a year.' I said, as I checked my makeup in the mirror. Rosalie was scowling behind me. 'That's really it Rose, no history, never dated. No need to be jealous.'

_That_ pulled her up short. 'I'm not... I mean...' she spluttered, 'I'm not jealous.'

'It's okay to like him, he's a really good guy.' I said, turning to face her. 'You deserve someone like him,' I told her in a softer voice. 'You should both come sightseeing with Edward and I tomorrow. It'll give you a chance to get to know him.' Rose looked undecided, anxious. I broke the tension quickly. 'Now, I really do need the lav.'

Rose laughed and waited for me, checking her perfect appearance in the mirror. As we left the bathroom she was absently humming 'It's a small world', I laughed as it was drowned out by the music.

Emmett had somehow managed to secure one of the small tables surrounding the floor. He waved at us as we approached and we both hopped onto the surrounding stools.

We sat there chatting for a while before Alice spotted us and decided that I hadn't danced with her yet. Dragging me out onto the floor she either didn't see or totally ignored Emmett. I danced with her and her friends for a while before I feigned sore feet and returned to Rose just in time to hear her mention sightseeing to Emmett. I smirked as I sat down, and Rose's cheeks coloured just ever-so-slightly. She quickly returned to people watching.

'Oh, girl in the hooker boots,' she said, nodding towards a redhead dancing with a short guy with light brown hair.

'Lives a secret life as a double-o,' I guessed.

Rose laughed, explaining the rules of the game to a very confused looking American. 'Guy she's dancing with,' she challenged him.

'Bat's for the other team,' he smirked, 'see, he's trying to avoid looking at her, and I mean completely, not just in the I'm-respectfully-trying-not-to-look-at-you-chest way.'

I looked at the man they were talking about. I could see what Emmett was talking about, but at the same time little bits and pieces were starting to click together in my head.

Edward didn't let his client's kiss him... he had been uncomfortable around me earlier when I needed help... he hadn't so much as looked at a woman while we were here... he had practically jumped at the chance to send time with the men this morning.

In my mind, there was a very high possibility that Edward was so good at his job because he happened to be gay.

/-/

In the taxi on the way home, Alice complained that Rose and I had now been on not one, but _two _hen nights and neither of us had got properly sloshed. Rose shook her head, and promised Alice that if she looked like her when she was drunk, she never wanted to taste alcohol again. I knew that wasn't it but Alice seemed satisfied to giggle as we lifted her out of the cab and tipped the driver generously for having to listen to her the whole way home.

I abandoned my shoes at the front door and helped Alice up the stairs and into her bedroom. I only hoped she would be able to sort herself from there.

For the second time, Edward wasn't there when I got back. I sighed and pulled off my socks, trying to ready myself for bed. I reached around my back and tried to undo the laces he had tied earlier.

I had a problem: I couldn't get them out.

**Author's Notes**

So yet another chapter is up and we have a new character in the mix. I just couldn't write my first _Twilight_ fanfic without Emmett, I absolutely love his character. He won't feature all that heavily, but he's there.

The next chapter is based totally from my memory of London, so if I've got anything wrong then I apologise.

I also promised a note, as I received a comment saying that it was hard to follow who was related to whom. Sorry if I didn't make it clear, but here goes for anyone else who might have been confused.

Bella is Charlie's daughter. Renee left them when Bella was very young and Charlie married Esme when Bella was four. Alice was born a year later, making her twenty, while Bella is twenty-five. Alice has her own flat above her shop, but is currently back living with her parents for the wedding.

Alice is engaged to Jasper Hale, twin brother of Rosalie Hale, both of whom grew up next door. They are twenty-five, the same age as Bella. After quitting her career, Rosalie is back staying with her parents. Jasper lives a short drive away, near his medical practice.

Bella was engaged to Jasper's best friend Jacob Black (aged twenty-four) who moved to England from America as a teenager. None of the rest of his family will feature.

Edward has not mentioned any family to date, although this might change (hint hint).

Comments are unnecessary, but appreciated.

If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After half an hour of panicking, I decided that there was nothing for it, and climbed into bed still wearing my outfit. Had I had any sense, I would have thought to have _at least_ put on a pair of pyjama bottoms under the skirt and a t-shirt over the corset. My only excuse was that by that stage it was three in the morning and I was exhausted.

The light shining through a gap in the curtains woke me around nine again. Only this time, Edward hadn't slept in the bed.

He was lying, fully clothed, on a makeshift pallet of rugs on the floor, using his leather jacket as a pillow. I immediately felt guilty. I had made him feel uncomfortable by latching onto him in my sleep last night, that was the only explanation for it. Of course he didn't want some desperate woman pushing against him. Maybe it was yet another indicator of my new theory.

But then, I thought, looking down at him, the article said he had dated women in college, didn't it? I didn't know where Edward had put the paper copy, so I grabbed my phone to log into my email, but a groan from the floor stopped me.

'Five more minutes, Carlisle.'

My eyes widened. If that wasn't proof, I didn't know what was. I was caught staring at him as Edward's eyes opened sleepily.

'Morning,' he rasped, sounding a little worse for wear. I could smell cigarettes on his breath.

'You smoke?' I asked, appalled.

'Not often,' he said, giving me a lopsided grin, 'only when I'm stressed.' His face hardened suddenly, or at least I thought it did. I supposed I would never really be able to read him properly.

'You could have slept in the bed, you know.' Edward's face paled as he muttered something about making me uncomfortable. 'I couldn't get the laces out,' I explained weakly.

Edward sat up and motioned for me to come over. I hopped out of the other side of the bed and sat on my knees in front of him so he could take out the knot. It was only when I heard him muttering 'so three was a good idea' that I realised exactly why I couldn't have done it myself. I also knew, from a bit of contortion and two mirrors, that there were only two knots at the top. I hadn't undone one, so obviously when I was dancing, some prick had tried to take my top off. Come to think of it, that had happened to Tanya last night, but she had laughed and embraced it, I think she even took the guy home with her. I shuddered, suddenly wanting a shower.

/-/

Yet another thing I absolutely despised about my sister was her phenomenal recovery time. When we descended for breakfast, Alice was looking for all the world as if she had went to bed early and risen late.

I was on my second cup of coffee before I felt inclined to join in the conversation a showered and much happier looking Edward was having with Charlie about the respective merits of soccer and rugby. Apparently Edward played in high school, I snorted as I realised there was no way I would ever be able to discern if that was true.

'So, what's the deal for this afternoon, then?' Edward asked, casually taking my hand in his as I wolfed down a croissant, hungry now I was fully awake.

Alice waved a leaflet in front of our faces. 'Sightseeing!'

I suppressed a groan. 'I didn't know you were coming with us.'

'Well, since Rose is going to tag along, I thought it would be fun if we all went.'

I was about to ask who all included when Jasper and Jacob appeared in the kitchen. How that man had the gall to turn up at the home of the woman he left, looking as if he owned the place was beyond me. Jasper, however, looked sheepish. After the engagement ended, Jasper told me that he didn't agree with what Jacob did, but that he wasn't about to pick sides. I understood, but it didn't make seeing Jacob any easier.

Rose followed them, scowling and rolling her eyes. But she smiled as she looked at her phone. I guessed she was texting Emmett and telling him where to meet us.

As they got organised, Edward put an arm around my shoulders and offered me an encouraging smile. 'You know I've never been to London before,' he said, 'you'll have to educate the poor Yankee.'

I sighed dramatically, 'I guess.'

'Edward, how's the head?' Jasper greeted him with a clap on the shoulder.

'What happened your head?' I asked, suddenly and irrationally concerned.

Jasper laughed. 'He spent the whole night scratching it because of that hat.'

Edward shrugged, 'I didn't care, Bella gave me that beanie.'

I was touched by the gesture, and smiled at him, mouthing my thanks so Jasper wouldn't hear. Edward simply smiled back. I didn't care if he liked women or not, he was still good at his job. It may even actually make it easier to be around him today.

/-/

We took two cars to the station. From there it was a train and two metros to Piccadilly Circus where we were meeting Emmett. I was impressed that he already greeted Rose first, but I shouldn't have been surprised.

Edward leant down to whisper in my ear. 'Were you matchmaking last night?'

'What makes you think it was me?' I asked, giving him my best innocent face. It was ruined by Emmett.

'So you must be Edward, glad to hear you've been taking care of my girl.'

'Yeah, um...'

'This is Emmett,' I intervened, 'he's the guy I told you about, who used to live in 4B.'

'Of course,' Edward said, 'congrats on the new job.'

'Thanks man. So how did you two...'

'The bus is here!' Alice screeched, bundling us all on board.

She had pre-booked our tickets for one of those hop-on/hop-off bus tours of the city. I huffed indignantly when the conductor assumed I was American, despite living in London for most of my life, my accent was going to make me look like an ignorant tourist. When I confided this fact in Edward he just laughed, and told me that I could join him in his 'talk of shame'. Apparently the men had given him a good ribbing for not knowing what a 'try' was.

'Bloody Yankee,' I teased, as we climbed the steps to the open top deck. 'Not knowing the rules of our sport.'

'Yes ma'am,' he said, with a mini-salute my direction. Alice had already secured seats for us all and was giving an old Chinese woman a glare as she looked ready to move over to one of the empty seats. Edward allowed me into the seat first, and Rose and Emmett sat behind us, isolating me from where Jake took residence in front of Alice and Jasper.

One of the first places the tour took us was past the Barbican theatre. Edward had decided to forgo the earphones, saying that he would rather I told him about these places. It was the perfect act of a young couple in love, but that didn't mean that I didn't want him to experience the city.

'This is the Barbican,' I pointed out the building to Edward, 'it's where the English translation of _Les Miserables _premiered twenty-five years ago.'

'Same age as me.' Edward mused.

I coughed a little. He had lied in that article, it made him out to be around thirty. In saying that, Edward just had one of those faces, he could be anywhere between twenty and thirty. I wondered what else he had lied about. I couldn't say anything, I was lying to my entire family.

/-/

The tour continued in a similar fashion for the rest of the morning. At lunch time, we decided to stop off and have some lunch just outside St Paul's. Edward and Emmett wanted to see inside the cathedral, while the rest of our group had already been there and done that several times, so Rosalie and I accompanied them inside. Emmett got us thrown out three inappropriate comments later.

I wondered at what time my sister had woken this morning, as she announced that she had also booked us tickets for a cruise up the Thames, from the Tower of London to the London Eye. Edward helped me onto the boat as I immediately regretted eating lunch beforehand. As a rule, I didn't like boat, but listening to the tour guide distracted me from the swaying motion that made me fell nauseous. Listening to my party was also very distracting.

Jacob (to my disgust) was trying to chat up some leggy blonde a few rows in front. I'm pretty sure that his height advantage gave him an excellent view. Jasper and Alice were talking quietly amongst themselves, it was one of the few times I ever saw my sister quiet and at peace. Emmett and Rosalie were engaged in a heated argument about the best car manufacturers, initiated at the start of the tour by the mentioning of an Aston Martin dealership. Apparently Emmett preferred American muscle cars, but Edward had agreed with Rosalie that nobody makes them like the Brits. I had nodded and smiled, as Rosalie and my Yankee friend continued to compare engine cylinders and brake horsepower to tonnage ratios. The argument wasn't serious by any means, but it had lasted for over two hours now.

As fantastic as the tour on the boat had been, I was glad to put my feet back on dry land. It was only when he let go to let me grab my bag that I realised Edward had been holding my hand the entire time. I smiles gratefully at him as he led me towards the exit.

It was at Rose's suggestion that we joined the line for the London Eye. It was uncharacteristically quiet today, and we were only the second party in the queue, so we managed to secure a pod to ourselves. Had I been paying closer attention, I might have realised that Edward looked... a little off.

He was sitting on the bench in the middle of the pod, staring very hard at his shoes, and all the colour seemed to have left his face.

Leaving Rose and Emmett at the windows (now arguing over which city was more impressive, London or the Big Apple) I sat down beside my escort cautiously. 'Edward? Are you alright?'

'I don't... I don't do heights.' His voice sounded tense and strained, and there appeared to be a light layer of perspiration gathering at the back of his neck.

I placed what I hoped was a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 'Silly bugger, why'd you get on the thing then?'

His shoulder's moved under my hand. 'You wanted to.'

Once again, our situation hit home to me. He was here because he was obligated to follow me, and it was obviously causing him great distress. 'Is there anything I can do?'

Still looking at his shoes, Edward replied quietly. 'Could you talk to me, distract me? Just, don't talk about what's out the windows.' His smile was a pale imitation of the ones I had seen previously, even if I knew _them_ to be fake.

Reluctant to keep up a conversation with the side of Edward's head, I moved round and sat on my knees in front of him. I moved a lock of his slightly damp fringe off his face, and smiled reassuringly as he met my eyes. 'So, distracting you? What do you want to hear?'

'Anything. Tell me... tell me why things ended between you and Jacob.'

I narrowed my eyes at him, but despite his discomfort, I couldn't help but think Edward looked genuinely curious. I glanced around the pod, only to see Jacob making rude signs at the people in the next one.

'Honestly?' I whispered, looking straight into Edward's emerald eyes. 'I don't know. He just turned up at my house on my birthday and announced that he didn't want to marry me anymore, that he didn't love me. I think that's what hurts most,' I confided, my voice now so quiet I doubted that he would even hear it, 'I don't know what I did to make him not want me anymore.'

Edward scowled, 'If it's any consolation, Bella, I don't think it was you.'

Smiling weakly, I tried to change the subject. 'So what's your plan for the stag tonight?'

'Famous novels,' he said with a smile, 'any more suggestions for costumes?'

'I'll leave that up to you, Mr-I-Have-A-Masters.'

He chuckled, 'My hair is an awful hindrance to fancy dress. The best I could think of was Bond, James Bond.'

'Well, you have the suit,' I pointed out, 'you could just buy one of those silver "007" badges that we saw in the tube station.'

'Low maintenance or what?' he said, giving me a lopsided grin.

'Bells,' Alice called to me, 'you coming or what?'

I looked around in amazement as I discovered that we were nearing the start of the track again, ready to disembark. I stood, brushing the pieces of dust and lint off my knees, before offering my hand to Edward. He took it and followed me off the pod, still a little shaky, before whispering in my ear.

'Thank-you, Bella Swan.'

**Author's Notes**

So, for those who are a bit confused about the heights thing: my other half is terrified of heights, but he still manages planes and tall buildings. According to him he only feels faint if the structure doesn't, and I quote, 'look solid'.

Bella is still in half a mind that Edward bats for the other team, that will all be cleared up in the next few chapters, as will why Carlisle's name suddenly appears in this one.

If you recognise it, I don't own it.

And, as ever, your comments are unnecessary, but loved and cherished!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

By the time we got back to my parents' house, Alice was ordering me upstairs to shower and threatening me with a makeover. Why this would require three hours of my time was beyond me.

'But, Alice, I haven't even figured out my costume yet!'

She waved her hand impatiently, 'I've already sorted it. Go!'

Huffing, I made my way upstairs and into my room, only to find Edward zipping his suit into a garment bag and grabbing his bag of toiletries. Was he leaving?

'Where... what are you doing?' I asked, on the verge of panic.

He simply smiled at me, still shuffling about the room, looking for things he might need. 'Well, apparently Rosalie is getting ready here, so I'm going next door to get ready with Jasper and Jacob.'

'Huh.' _Panic over_. 'Edward?'

He stopped moving about, no doubt hearing the nerves in my voice. 'Do you... do you really think that Jacob wants me back? When he said those things to you, do you think he meant them about me?'

Edward's green eyes narrowed almost imperceptivity. 'I can't be sure, but I _think _so.' He threw his towel and bag into a carrier bag to take with him. 'I'll see you later, Bella.'

As the door closed after him, I berated myself. I don't know _why _I had asked him those things. Did I really care if Jacob wanted me back or not? I had wasted most of my childhood on dreams of a man who left me without explanation. If he wanted me back now, would I accept him?

Trying to distract myself, I did something I probably should have done at the start of this whole escort debacle. I googled 'edward+masen'.

Nothing that looked relevant came up. I tried again 'edward+a+masen'. Still nothing. Though, I guessed that because of his profession, Edward would have wanted to keep a fairly low profile.

'edward+a+masen+literature+masters' Nothing there either.

Getting more and more frustrated when nothing came up on the search engine, I made one last ditch attempt to find him. 'edward+a+masen+literature+masters+new+york+july+2009'

No matches. I sighed, ready to admit defeat, when I noticed a name I had heard before listed on the screen, Carlisle. Inwardly laughing at the joys of social networking sites, I opened the link and was direct to a picture, containing the caption 'Edward after receiving his degree in Literature, New York, July 2009.'

One of the men in the picture was unmistakably Edward, his copper hair just as messy as it was now, his eyes a piercing green even in the tiny picture on my phone screen. The other man looked older than Edward, but he was also ridiculously handsome. He was slightly shorter, with honey brown eyes hair more grey than its former blonde, but otherwise age appeared to have been kind. He had his arm round Edward's shoulder as they both smiled at the camera. I looked at the tag for the photo, which listed his name as the owner of the page, Carlisle Cullen.

Curious, I clicked the link to his profile and scanned quickly through his basic information.

_Carlisle Cullen, Single, Born 30 Jan 1960, Employed by Mercy Hospital and Medical Centre, Chicago, IL._

Under family there was only one entry listed. _Edward Cullen (son)_

I blinked, looking at the screen. Edward's surname wasn't Masen, it was Cullen. I mulled this over in my mind. Of course it made sense for him to use a pseudonym, I couldn't fault him for that given _my _career, but the biggest revelation was that Carlisle was his father. That certainly explained his half-awake protestations this morning, maybe Edward Ma...Cullen wasn't gay after all.

'WHY are you not in the shower?' Alice screeched, as she entered the room with Rose in tow. 'Move, shoo!'

Instead of being annoyed at her, as would normally have been the case in our childhood, I simply laughed and stuck my tongue out. I locked my phone before fleeing to the bathroom, leaving Rose at the mercy of the fashion police.

/-/

Showering gave me an excuse to try and process the little I had learnt about Edward, but in honesty, I came to no startling conclusions about him in the time it took me to lather, rinse and repeat.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I allowed Alice to stuff me into a chair upon my re-emergence and proceed with the cosmetic torture.

Rosalie sat opposite, flicking through the book Edward had left on the nightstand. Her hair was already pinned up in an intricate fashion and she was wearing the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was an Elizabethan dress, but Alice had worked to take out many of the flouncy layers, and make it simple. From our earlier conversation I had learned that Rosalie was to be Beatrice from Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_. While it wasn't technically a novel, the role suited her, her sparring and harsh words often hiding her true character.

'So, how was today with Emmett, Rosa?'

She met my eyes and smiled, a real, honest smile. 'I think I really like him, Bella. He gets me, you know?' I had never seen Rosalie's eyes light up that way before when talking about a man. 'He's not afraid to challenge me and my opinions, but he's such a gentleman, too.'

'So, you're going to see him again?' I asked, happy at the way things were going for my two friends.

'You should invite him to the wedding.' Alice suggested, and we both gaped at her, open-mouthed. 'What? Aunt Mildred cancelled because of her bad hip, so we have a space open. Besides, he's already meeting Jasper and the boys on the stag tonight anyway.'

'That's... thank-you, Alice.' Rosalie smiled, before turning her attention back to the book she was reading. I choked a little when I was taken surprise (for the second time) what book it was. 'I love this book,' she mused, 'the author really gets what heartache feels like.'

'I know, it's such a fantastic book. In fact, it inspired your costume for tonight Bella.' She flitted to my wardrobe, where she retrieved a dress that she could only have designed herself. The fifties-style shift dress was made of a light blue material, while a black patent belt was fitted around the waist. At the bottom of the dress, just where my left knee would be, a small design was painstakingly stitched in.

No bigger than a dollar note, the wilting black flower extended upwards. My eyes widened as I took in the outfit I had described in detail in _Period of Notice_. The flower a perfect replica of the cover art of the new edition.

'You're just so like Marie, Bella,' Alice was still talking, and I made myself tear my eyes away from the dress, staring at her in horror. 'Oh, I forgot your shoes.'

My eyes were still wide and threatening to tear over as Alice left the room and Rose returned to waxing about her day with Emmett. I was happy for the distraction. There wasn't a shadow of doubt in my mind that both women didn't realise that they were talking to the author, but maybe that was what made Alice's comments hurt even more.

/-/

It was only after I had been stuffed into the limo that awaited us did I realise that tonight was actually going to be a joint hens and stags night. Jasper was dressed up in some military uniform (I never did get a chance to ask him who he was meant to be), while Jacob was in a stylised Native American costume. I stifled a laugh at that, wondering how much he was insulting his own heritage.

And then there was Edward, his suit fitted him perfectly of course, with his silver badge pinned to one of the lapels. He smiled at me as I entered the limo, but offered no comment on how I was dressed. _Strange_.

On the ride to the club, Edward was basically silent. He answered questions from the rest of the group (bar Jacob, who spent the whole ride glued to his phone) but otherwise remained silent. When the limo stopped, he assisted me out of the door and pt his hand on my back as we entered the club, but still said nothing.

We had returned to the club where Rose and I met Emmett yesterday and, once again, Alice had booked the VIP room for our use. Passing through the main bar, I caught a glimpse of the blonde man again. My attempt to hide, however, failed. The blonde regular leered my direction as I cringed closer into Edward's side, trying to convey the message that I wasn't interested, that I was taken.

I shouldn't have been surprised that Emmett was there already, waiting for us to arrive. It seemed that Rosalie had really taken to him. Had it been anyone else, I would have worried that she was going back to the idea of men and dating too quickly, but I trusted Emmett to have nothing but the highest respect for Rosalie. The whole time we had lived opposite each other, I had never seen him bring a girl back to his apartment, I had teased him about it, but he had merely said that college and a part-time job on the side didn't leave much room for women expect for casual encounters, and he wasn't interested in those. Yeah, they would be fine.

Despite the private room the music still thumped through the walls, making conversation near impossible. _Just as well, Edward's still ignoring me_. His mood was starting to get on my nerves. I left him talking to Jasper as I ventured out to get some drinks. That was my first mistake, going out alone.

My second mistake came at the bar where, once again, I literally collided with my ex-fiancé.

'Watch where you're going, Belly.' He said, turning back to talk to the could-be model whose top he was trying to look down.

The anger and shame I felt led to mistake number three, which was trying to carry two drinks back by the shortest route, cutting through the middle of the floor. The drunk blonde I had managed to avoid earlier spotted me and was at my side before I could get away.

'Come on, gorgeous, leave ginger and come and have a pint with me.'

I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and I gagged a little. His hand kept my arm in place as I attempted to get away from him. 'Please, let me go.'

'Not until I'm done with you...' The hand that wasn't holding my arm snaked down my leg, as I struggled harder, dropping both plastic cups of drink.

I don't know where he came from or how on earth he knew what was happening, but the next thing I knew, Blondie was lying on the floor and Edward was standing beside me, pulling me away from the crowds gathering around. I followed him in a daze as he dragged me outside into the evening air, not stopping until we were just inside an ally at the end of the building.

'Edward?'

His eyes were closed as he rested his forehead off the brick of the wall, but when he turned to me and opened them, they were almost black with rage. He ran his hands through his hair before narrowing his eyes at me. 'What the hell were you thinking?'

'I... I'm sorry...'

'No, don't be sorry, Bella, uh!' he ran a hand through his hair again. 'Don't you get it, that's the problem, you have to stop being this...' he waved his hand down my form, 'you have to stop being the victim, _Marie_.'

I was pretty sure I looked all kinds of shocked when he addressed me by my middle name, but then I remembered. The dress, the party, Alice. 'I'm not Marie, Edward.'

'Yes you are!' he said, shaking my shoulders a little. His touch was surprisingly gentle in comparison to the anger that was radiating off his every cell. Even in his anger, he would never hurt me, I didn't doubt that.

'Did you really think I wouldn't work it out? S. Isa? It's for Swan, Isabella, isn't it? You told me that you write from experience. You even quoted your own damn book to me without realising. "I was always a romantic, you just never saw it because you never bothered looking." You _are_ Marie, just like Jacob is Jack. You see yourself as the victim in this whole sorry affair and...'

Surprised, hurt and angry I felt the tears start to fall. I turned to walk away from Edward but he grabbed my waist and held me where I was. The act was so reminiscent of the man he had punched holding me in place that I didn't think about my next action, automatically raising my hand and slapping him across the face.

**Author's Notes**

Dun-dun-dun!

Please don't hate Edward, in his defense, Bella didn't let him finish speaking. For all of you who are now thinking, 'Yeah, 'cause that sounded like a brilliant pep talk', what he actually meant will soon be revealed (although you could probably make an educated guess).

Just a few wee notes to help avoid confusion. Carlisle adopted Edward soon after becoming a doctor, I imagine around age twenty-seven. Edward would have been two at the time, making it a twenty-five-year age gap. So currently, Edward is twenty-five, making Carlisle fifty.

I haven't addressed the issue of Alice's costume yet, so... The best suggestion I receive via comment will be included in the next chapter!

If you recognise it, I don't own it.

Comments are unnecessary, but appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The sound resonated throughout the alley as Edward's head snapped to the side. Immediately I raised my other hand to my mouth, horrified by what I had just done.

'Edward, I'm so sorry.'

He was standing with his head still to one side, a red print starting to glow on one cheek. The hostility was rolling off him in waves from the way he stood, his shoulders slightly hunched and his hands tight on my waist. The flickering yellow light off the streetlamp cast dark shadows on his face and its effect on his normally copper hair would have been comical under any other circumstances.

As it was, I had no fear that Edward was quite as menacing as he appeared. No, my fear was of a completely different nature. I was afraid that he would call off the arrangement, afraid of what he would think of me but, most importantly, I was afraid that I had really hurt him.

Charlie had taught me how to throw 'one heck of a punch' when I was fifteen and Michael from school tried to kiss me. I had punched him and broke his nose the next day. It was the first and last time I had ever punched someone, until now. Well, I really slapped Edward, but I was too distressed to make the distinction in my severely addled brain.

'Edward, please...'

He remained motionless, staring down the alley, into space.

'Edward...' the sound came out broken as, to my shame, tears started to choke me, just dripping out of the corners of my eyes. 'I'm sor...'

I didn't finish my sentence. To my absolute shock, all of the anger had disappeared from his face, leaving in its place a sort of grim amusement. He gave me a half-hearted smile. 'Now, why didn't you do that before?'

I just stared at him. 'What?'

'The drunk guy,' he explained, his voice now returned to its normal, soft cadence. 'Why didn't you hit him?'

He stepped closer to me, and I resisted the urge to flinch back.

'You're not just a victim, Bella, you're better than that.' His eyes met mine and all the angry words on the edge of my tongue melted away. 'That's why I'm here, isn't it? Because you didn't want to face Jacob alone, because you're too scared to stand up to him. You're afraid of what he might tell you, just like Marie.

'But you _are _better than that, Bella. You asked me earlier if I thought Jacob still wanted you. Do you want my real opinion?'

'I...' I shook my head, but apparently I was going to hear Edward's opinion anyway.

'He doesn't deserve you. Any man who leaves a woman the way he did doesn't deserve someone even half as special as you.'

'No, Edward...'

And suddenly his anger was back, but not the same as before. His voice remained even, but I could see the emotion swirling in his eyes, darkening the green irises. 'You may think you're like Marie, too scared to be herself, but I've seen how strong you are, Bella. You don't _have_ to be like her, you don't _have_ to be the victim.'

And suddenly I felt ashamed. _That's _what he had been trying to tell me, Edward wanted me to stand up myself. 'I don't know how,' I whispered.

'Just be,' Edward said, shaking his head. 'Be the real you, the one I've seen these last few days.'

'I...' Eyes to the ground, I tried to understand what Edward was trying to tell me. But apparently, nothing could distract me from his presence. I was acutely aware of his hands still on my waist. 'I don't know how,' I whispered.

Edward titled my head up, forcing me to look at him. 'Let's start by going back in there, having a drink and then you can decide when we want to make our excuses and leave. Okay?'

I bit my lip and nodded. 'Thank-you, Edward.'

'My pleasure.' Somehow it sounded like the truth.

/-/

When we re-entered the club I was ready for everyone staring and laughing, but it didn't happen.

Instead, we made our way back to our friends. Edward made our excuses for us and Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me and mouthed 'later'. I caught Alice giving me a curious look, but just like Tinkerbelle, she didn't stay in the one place long enough for me to decipher the meaning behind it.

It was only when Edward left to get drinks (he said it was safer) that Rosalie sidled away from Emmett and gave me that look that just said 'spill'.

'Some guy grabbed me downstairs, Edward wasn't too impressed.' I left out the part about our argument.

'Huh,' Rosalie said, narrowing her eyes a little before shaking her head, 'I'm not surprised really, the man looks like he'd jump in front of a bus if you asked him to.'

I snorted disbelievingly, looking around the room to distract myself, 'Yeah, sure. It's not that serious Rosa.'

'Like hell it is.' Rosalie's voice was filled with conviction, but before she could elaborate, the subject of our discussion was back, handing me a glass of wine and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. 'You don't see the two of you together, but I do. The way Edward acts around you, it's like...' she paused, obviously trying to think of an analogy, 'like I said, he'd jump in front of a bus if you asked him, you're just so natural together, it's like all that matters to him is making sure you're happy.' I was sure of that, it was what I was saying him for, I mused bitterly as I listened to Rosalie's analysis silently. 'That man is completely, head over heels in love with you.'

I laughed at that, and Rose looked at me like I was crazy. 'He's not in love with me Rose, we barely know each other!'

'You know him well enough to bring him to a family wedding,' Rose argued (if only she knew the truth), 'besides, sometimes you just know, Bella. You don't have to spend months falling in love with your partner, sometimes it just happens.' She glanced over to where Emmett was chatting to Alice, gesturing animatedly with his arms while she laughed. 'Sometimes you just know.'

Had my internal filter been working, my next sentence would have come out a little better. 'Geez, Rose, that was fast.'

Thankfully, Rosalie Hale is not one to take offense where it isn't meant. She simply shrugged and stated, 'When you know, you know,' before punching my arm lightly, giving me a conspiratorial wink and adding, 'you know?'

Glad to be rid of this ridiculous topic of conversation, I latched on to the topic of Rosalie and Emmett.

'Speaking of natural, somehow you two just seem to fit.' I commented. It was obvious that there were differences between them, but yet...

Yet, they seemed to complement each other well. Like their conversation earlier about cars, I wasn't sure that the issue was exactly resolved in any way, shape or form, but they had obviously taken great pleasure from arguing with each other. As I glanced over to see Emmett gesturing wildly at Alice I swore I heard him say 'brake horsepower'.

Rosalie demonstrated the point well. 'He still has no clue about cars.'

I snorted into my drink, happy to forget the last stressful not-quite-an-hour of my life. 'Whatever you say, you big geek!' I laughed, shoving her shoulder.

She laughed in a manner which contradicted her overall ladylike attire, snorting loudly. 'Abso-bloody-lutely!' Wiping her eyes in a dramatic fashion, she chuckled and took a quick sip of her water. 'Seriously though?' she asked, and the tenor of the conversation suddenly shifted, 'Emmett's encouraging me to go back to college. I haven't decided what I want to do yet, but I want to have a job again, a "real" one this time.

'I want to learn to do something worthwhile. I was looking into a course in mechanics, but I'm not sure if that's for me, it sounds like it would suck all the fun out of cars. Besides, dad's already taught me enough to tinker with my own car.'

That was an understatement, throughout our teens Rosalie was my go-to on my old banger of a car. Jacob had trained to be a mechanic, but he always said he was too busy. Now, I wondered if he just didn't want to rent out his time and skill for free simply because of our relationship.

'Did you tell Emmett about why you left your old job?' I asked, trying to be careful in the way I worded the question (this time).

'No, but I will. He knows I had to quit but that's all, he says to tell me when I'm ready.'

'Wow.' My respect for my Yankee friend was increasing by the second. He was clearly good for Rose, as she sauntered over to join him, signalling the end of our conversation. For a brief moment, I wished that I had someone like that.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back against the cool leather of the seat. It had been so long since I had let any man come into my life since the debacle with my engagement. I had never stopped to think about it before, but now I realised that I _did _want someone like that. Someone to rely on, to come home to every night, someone I could love with everything I had in me.

Unbidden, an image of emerald eyes came to mind. My stomach dropped as I realised that I didn't want 'someone'. Since we met I had been ignoring my attraction to Edward, but this went beyond mere physical desire. The more time I spent around this man, and (indeed) away from him, made me realise how much I was attracted to him in other ways. Never had a man taken the time to make me feel like he did. It was the simplest things, really, holding open doors, always saying thank-you, his general polite manners.

I knew, dear goodness, I _knew _that it was all an act, but I loved the moments that he let me see Edward _Cullen_, not Edward Masen. How he had tied a ridiculous amount of knots in my corset, how genuinely terrified he had been on the Eye, lying in the garden, casually discussing literature.

I groaned as I realised that Rosalie might be right, there was a definite possibility that I was in serious danger of falling in love with Edward. How utterly desperate and pathetic, to feel like this about the first man in my life who ever treated me like a woman should be treated, a man who I knew would never return my feelings.

'Are you alright, Bella?'

I opened my eyes to see his green ones looking back at me, concerned, and I realised that there was one point on which I had been entirely wrong.

I wasn't falling in love with Edward. I was already there.

**Author's Notes**

And again I say: Dun-dun-dun!

There we have it, the revelation.

I hate people estimating how many chapters they have left, but rest assured that this is not the end. I still have a few twists and turns left. The biggest of which being (obviously): will Edward fall in love with Bella?

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed so far. I would love to see 'Something Borrowed' beat the 100 mark for reviews but, as always, no pressure!

If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'Bella, are you alright?'

I shook my head a little, trying to reassemble my thoughts. 'Yes, sorry, I'm fine.'

Edward didn't look entirely convinced, but handed me my glass of wine before taking the seat next to me. 'Sorry I took so long.'

'It's okay, I was just chatting to Rosalie.' I explained, taking a sip of the drink gratefully.

'I see, and have you decided when you would like to leave?'

There was something off in Edward's voice. He had drifted back in to professional mode, which made me wonder when he had ever left it.

'No, not really. I suppose I should dance a bit first.'

'You don't dance.'

I looked at Edward in surprise. 'Who told you that?'

Looking a little flustered, he stumbled over his reply. 'No-one, I just, uh... Do you want to dance?'

I laughed quietly. 'Not in the slightest. I hate dancing, I just wondered who had said anything.'

Nodding tersely, Edward went back to swirling the drink around in his bottle. I was shocked that he even drank beer, to be honest. He seemed more of a whiskey and cognac type of guy. Then again, it could just be one of the signs that I didn't know the real him very well at all.

We sat in silence that like for quite some time.

After half an hour of sitting beside an increasingly stony faced Edward, I had had enough. I set my now empty glass on the table and wobbled my way over to where Alice was dancing with her soon-to-be-husband.

'Alice, Edward and I are heading home.'

Alice turned to me immediately, her dark eyes wide and disappointed. 'Oh, but you haven't even danced yet, Belly.'

I shrugged, 'I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood.'

Then Alice did something that shocked me completely. Dragging me out of Jasper's earshot, she put her hands on my arms and whispered furiously. 'Do you want me to go and punch him too, Belly? 'Cause I will.'

It was probably the alcohol talking, but I wasn't aware that Alice had even seen what happened outside. Neither was I used to her being this fierce about anything that wasn't in her interest. I loved my sister, I really did, but she tended to be a little... self-absorbed.

'I'm... I'm okay, Ali. I just think it's best we go.'

'That's okay, I'm sure Edward will look after you. Take the limo,' she offered, 'the driver's paid to look after us by the hour anyway, so he's currently in the car parking doing nothing anyway. Just send him back when you get home.'

I nodded, 'Thank-you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Don't forget about the rehearsal lunch at 1!' Alice called out as I made my way back to Edward, suddenly wishing that it wasn't just going to be the two of us on the way home.

/-/

The whole way home, Edward never said a word. He helped me into the limo and then sat like a statue for the rest of the journey.

When we got back to the house, there was a note on the hall mirror stating that Dad and Esme were staying on Dad's boat on the river tonight, apparently having no inclination to be woken up by us stumbling in after Alice's '_final night of freedom_'.

They needn't have worried; we were absolutely silent until I could take it no longer. 'Edward, please, talk to me.'

He kicked off his dress shoes and placed them carefully on the rack by the front door before responding. 'What would you like me to talk about?'

'Anything, I don't know! Whatever you want to.' I said desperately, trying to get Edward to meet my eyes.

'I was out of line,' he said quietly, 'I'm sorry, Miss Swan, it won't happen again.'

My stomach dropped. I could have handled this cool professionalism before but now, even though I knew Edward would never have feelings for me, it cut deeply.

'Edward,' my voice cracked and I felt the traitor tears well up. Edward's eyes snapped up to mine, confusion evident. 'You were right, I am afraid, I _was_ afraid,' I amended, 'but not now.' He didn't need to know the reason was my love for him. 'Can we just go back to how it was, please?'

'I'm sorry, Isabella, but I think it's best if we keep this arrangement...'

I quickly shook my head, 'I understand. Alice won't be home tonight, I'll sleep in Charlie and Esme's room.'

'There's no...'

'I insist,' I said, already beginning to retreat towards the stairs. 'Good night.'

As I rushed away from the pale imitation of the man I loved, I realised bringing an escort to the wedding hadn't quite had the effect I wanted. True, it had kept Jacob and the humiliation of seeing him well at bay but I was left with an even bigger problem.

Jacob and I didn't fit. I hadn't realised it at the time, but looking back now, I could see that it was true. We didn't have any of the same interests or hobbies, but he was comfortable, familiar and that was why I had agreed to marry him. I thought I had known where is stood with Jacob, but I had been entirely wrong.

With Edward, matters were completely different. I _knew_ I didn't know where I stood. We had a lot in common and I enjoyed his company. The last few days had even made me wonder about whether we might come out of this as friends. Now that I knew I wanted more than that, I was faced with a startling conclusion.

Edward had more potential to hurt me than Jacob ever did. He was holding my newly repaired but still fragile heart in his hands and he didn't even know it.

/-/

I had promised myself that there would be no more tears last night. I failed.

I had tried to fall asleep without knowing that Edward would be there when I woke up. It took me two hours.

It took me a few minutes in the morning to work out what was wrong before I realised. I was in my parents' room.

I got up showered, dressed in the clothes I had thought to snag before sleeping here last night and tried to read a bit of _Sense and Sensibility _before we would have to leave for the lunch at noon.

It didn't distract me at all, I had forgotten the name of the male protagonist.

At noon, by some silent agreement, Edward met me by the door and we walked next door to meet Rose and her family. No words were exchanged, but I was determined that today, I wouldn't cry.

It was a sharp turnaround from last night but today, with Edward Masen as my companion, I was going to start getting over Edward Cullen.

/-/

I avoided Edward as much as I could through the lunch. It wasn't exactly hard, we sat next to one another, but with all that was going on there wasn't much time for conversation. I gave my speech and sat back down and that was the height of my interaction for the few hours.

I was surprised that Jasper had managed to talk Alice into a rehearsal lunch rather than dinner. The causal dinner we would share later tonight was much more his style than hers, but I wondered if it was simply a case of letting them both wind down before the impending stress of tomorrow. Either way, it was the one point of the weekend that I though Jasper had been allowed to plan, and that made me smile.

In the meantime, the party was dispersing for a while to wander around the grounds of the historic building where the wedding was to be held tomorrow. Alice had been lucky that they had been free for lunch today as well, it was apparently a very busy time for them something the hostess pointed out several times. The hostess who was flirting outrageously with Edward. I said nothing, but slipped out the other doors while he was otherwise occupied, unable to keep my composure any longer.

The grounds spread across a vast area, but I knew them well. There had been many days out and picnics here when we were small children, festivals here when we were teenagers, I had even been to a distant cousin's wedding here just after I turned twenty.

If knew the path to my tree well, I knew the tree even better. It was the only tree I ever dared climb to the top of. The gnarled branches started just four feet off the ground and, even in my dress, I was able to kick off my shoes and hoist myself up without getting dirty. Without shoes, of course, I was unable to get to the top, but it didn't matter, my favourite seat was only a few more branches up.

As I perched myself against the trunk, I drew my knees to my chest and watched the sun filtering through the dappled canopy of leaves. It was so peaceful here, away from my family, away from Edward. I could lose myself in myself or, more accurately, lose myself in him. I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was everywhere I turned and now even the green of the leaves around me did nothing but remind me of the colour of Edward's eyes.

How damn cliché. To fall in love with someone so unattainable, only after recovering from a heartache that lasted for years over someone I never could have been happy with. I bit my lip, I would not cry.

'You're going to bite that lip off some day, you know?'

For a split second, I thought that the man I loved had followed me. But I quickly registered the local accent and found blue eyes looking up at me from the ground.

'Shouldn't you be looking after your bride-to-be?'

Jasper smiled as he lifted himself onto one of the lower branches and dusted off his trousers. 'I thought I would come and see if my sister-in-law was alright first.' He pulled himself up next to me with ease. Even further out, the branch was still wide enough for a grown man to sit on, that was why we had loved this tree. 'Feeling nostalgic?'

'Not really,' I sighed, 'just thinking.'

'Do you remember when we came here for the Victorian day?' He asked, picking at the bark with one hand, his eyes still focused on me. 'We were nine. Alice knocked into you and you dropped your ice cream. You were so mad, you came and climbed to the top of the tree and refused to get down until Charlie bought you another one.'

I smiled briefly, 'I remember.'

'So who ruined your ice-cream today, Bella?' Jasper's voice was a lot more serious than if he had just been talking about ice-cream. 'And don't try to tell me nothing's wrong, because I didn't become a psychiatrist by fluke, you know.' He reached across and held my hand gently between his. 'Did you have a fight with Edward?'

I shuffled about to try and gain some time. 'Jasper, Edward and I...'

'I know.'

I looked up at his perfectly serious expression and came out with 'Huh?'

'I know, about Edward, about how he came to be your date.'

I wasn't sure if Jasper's very formalised language made what he was saying even worse, but that was just how Jasper was, so I let my mouth drop open in shock and allowed him to continue.

'When you moved to New York we were worried, Alice and I. So I found out from Esme what your publishing name was. I never told Alice, but I contacted your editor to try and find you. He wasn't there, but his wife answered the phone, Angela.'

I couldn't believe what was coming out of Jasper's mouth, but this was Jasper, and I was sure he had never told a lie his entire life. At least, not that I remembered.

'Well, I spoke to Angela and she refused to give me your contact details. She said that you had left England for a reason and if you wanted to contact any of us you would. But she knew how worried I was about you, and Ali too, so Angela's been sending me emails every now and then, letting me know that you are alright. That you are safe.

'She happened to mention the direct you wanted to take your next project and I requested a copy of the articles that she sent you, by E. A. Masen.'

My stomach dropped and I was suddenly glad I hadn't climbed any higher in the tree. My head span a little as I pressed my fingers to my temples.

'How long have you known?'

Jasper shrugged. 'From the start. I won't tell anyone, Bella, not even Alice. But you need to do something for me.'

I looked up at Jasper and, for the first time throughout the whole conversation, he looked hesitant.

'I would guess that you haven't read the second art of the article...' I shook my head, thinking about the unopened email probably sitting in my inbox. Jasper pulled a slightly crumpled sheet out of his pocket. How he had it with him, I'll never know. 'Do that now, before you see Edward again. It might change your mind about some things.' He pressed the sheet into my hand before continuing.

'I'm sorry if you feel like I'm interfering, Bell. I still feel like you're one of my best friends and I really have missed you, just as much as Rose and Alice have.' He must have noticed my slight twitch at Alice's name. 'Alice missed you too, Bella, don' try to deny it. She thought it was all her fault you left, you know.'

I gaped at him. 'What?'

The discomfort was growing in Jasper's face. 'She... I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you this.'

'Please, Jasper, whatever it is, just say it.'

'Alice caught Jacob cheating on you. She told him to confess or she would tell you herself. He broke off the engagement instead. She blames herself for things happening the way they did.'

And there it was, the truth I had waited so many years for. And somehow, it didn't matter one jot.

'It would have happened eventually, Jasper. She has nothing to feel guilty for.'

Jasper held my gaze, assessing me like the professional he was. 'I see that but that's a conversation for the two of you to have, but she does love you, she just doesn't really know how best to show it.' He paused before continuing. 'Jacob's my friend, and always has been, but I don't agree with the way he treated you, Bella. I told him so a fair number of times, but he never listened. I wouldn't expect any remorse from him, but I think he still sees you as "the one who got away" for some reason.'

'Edward hinted at the same,' I muttered, remembering our tense conversation around the subject. 'You don't need to worry, Jasper, I can safely say that Jacob Black is nothing more to me than a piece of my past.'

'I'm glad to hear it'. Smiling Jasper let go of my hand, starting his descent. He dropped to the ground gracefully and inspected himself for dirt before looking back up at me. 'We all love you, Bella. It's good to have you back.'

'I know that now,' I whispered, mostly to myself, 'I'm sorry I stayed away so long.'

'Don't be sorry,' Jasper smiled at me, 'be happy. Start by reading that.' He nodded at the piece of paper in my hand before making his way back to the house. I unfolded the paper in my hand and read the copy of the print I had been waiting for.

I could see that the email to Jasper was directly forwarded from her email to me, and Angela had typed a simple message, with the name only Angela ever used for me. _Enjoy, honey! _If I had been in any doubt over everything Jasper had just told me, that would have washed it away.

Much of the two pages read the same as the first part, but I was shocked by a fact I had not known, hidden away at the end of the page.

_This profession was only meant to open the doors to college for me, as I had no inclination to depend on charity. However, as I found myself a natural at the job, I remained an escort throughout my academic career. I will be forever grateful for the business which has provided me with such opportunities, but my father once told me that there is more to life than work. With the nature of my work any potential for a relationship is overshadowed by the inescapable doubt and insecurity of both parties. Therefore, since my graduation in July I have been unemployed, searching for both a new job and my own personal happiness._

I read and reread the paragraph three times. This was why Edward hadn't replied to me first off, he wasn't escorting any more. But then, why had he agreed to go to London with me? And why the hell was he still here?

**Author's Notes**

My longest and hardest chapter yet. Phew!

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. To those who have asked me how long this story will be, I'm sorry, but I don't like to estimate. My sincerest apologies.

Also, on a side note, for those who have seen the film this piece if based on, here is where we deviate. At first I had planned to continue with the original plot, but I hated the light that would throw on Alice. I have already made Jacob a bad guy, and I couldn't bring myself to do that to another of my favourite characters.

I'm still hoping for those hundred reviews, but there will be no hounding.

If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After reading the piece of paper Jasper had handed me I stayed in the tree for quite some time. I just couldn't come to terms with the information I had been presented with.

Edward had quit. When I had contacted him, this hadn't been his career any longer. He had finished his degree and was trying to find an outlet for it. Then why on earth had he ever replied to my email?

The afternoon was fading fast but I never anticipated the heavens opening as they did. Any thoughts I had of making my way back to the party disappeared as I prepared to wait out the torrential rain, still stewing over what I had dubbed, 'The Issue of Edward'.

My feelings over this man were giving me whiplash: nerves, companionship, love, anger, and now absolute and total confusion. I didn't know what I knew any more. At least before I knew what I didn't know.

_Dear goodness, I sound like Rumsfeld._

My inner musings were interrupted by the sound of someone running toward me. When Jasper had appeared I had hoped, even though I hadn't really acknowledged it, that it had been Edward coming to find me. Now that I saw Edward below me, catching his breath out of the rain, I wanted nothing more than to simply remain unseen. I bristled silently, I didn't want his pity any longer, he was bound to me only by a sense of duty, paid for by the money I earned off the back of my last heartbreak.

I watched silently, drawing my knees up to my chest as Edward stood below me. Even as confused as I was, I couldn't deny that he was one fine specimen of a man. My mind was wandering places it shouldn't, wishing I could lick the drop of rain currently making its way along his jaw. With his hair dripping wet and his white shirt clinging to his skin... it was all very Mr Darcy.

He ran his hands through his wet hair and leaned back against the tree, letting his head fall back against the trunk. I didn't have time to try and move before his eyes opened and he spotted me hiding among the foliage.

'Bella? What're you _doing_?' he pushed off and stood, looking up at me with his eyebrow cocked. 'I've been looking everywhere for you.'

'Yeah, well, I needed some fresh air.' I knew I was being defensive, but I was a bit beyond caring. Only a bit. 'Anyway, it's really none of your business, Mr Cullen.'

'Excuse me, you _made _it my busi...' The absolute shock and horror that flitted over Edward's face reminded me of how he had looked on the Eye. 'What did you call me?'

Instead of backing down and apologising like I might have done yesterday, I took his advice from last night to heart. It didn't matter where we stood now, it was still the advice I had needed.

'Cullen. Edward Cullen, not Masen.' If I had been in reaching distance I might have been tempted to shove my finger into his chest. As it was I was slightly relieved that Edward wouldn't climb the tree because of his fear of heights. 'Your name is Edward Cullen, your dad Carlisle is a doctor from Chicago. You've been lying to me the whole time.'

Edward laughed, but it was humourless. 'Of course I lied, that's what this business is about, Bella.'

'Yeah, Edward, that's what the business is about,' I taunted, 'but you're not in the business anymore are you?'

'I... you said you hadn't see the second half!' he all but shouted, pulling at his hair in frustration.

'I hadn't until an hour ago!' I shouted back, throwing the bit of paper down at him, 'Apparently you're not the only one keeping secrets, Jasper's known all along, but you probably knew that too.'

'No, I didn't! Why the hell does it matter to you anyway?'

I was breaking his composure, Edward had never sworn in front of me yet. 'Because maybe I didn't want to feel pitied by you any more than I already did.' He stopped short at that, but I couldn't read his expression. 'That's why you replied, isn't it? Did I really sound so pathetic that you came out of "retirement" to have a laugh at my expense?'

'No, that's... I'm not having this conversation with you while you're all the way up there, Isabella.' I narrowed my eyes at him and said nothing. Then Edward started to climb the tree.

'What're you doing?' I hissed at him, irrationally scared that he would fall and hurt himself. It wasn't like I was particularly high up, but I didn't suffer from vertigo.

Despite this, Edward reached me in a matter of second, standing on a thick branch so that we were about level. 'I didn't pity you,' he was speaking in a rush and I couldn't interrupt. 'I mean, I did at first, but not enough to reply to your email. You emailed my new address that I kept for professional contacts, so I knew you had got it off one of maybe ten people. Angela seemed like the most obvious one, so I called her and asked if she knew you. She said you were interested in an interview, and I didn't say anything, but she...'

He paused, pulling his hand through his hair again, before scrubbing it over his face. 'She said... she said that you were a great person. She told me all about you and I just knew that I had to meet you. you sounded so brilliant, but then I met you and you were...'

'Disappointing.' I whispered, refusing to meet his eyes.

'No!' He sounded panicked, 'No, Bella, I... You were vulnerable, you were nothing like what Angela described you as and yet, you were. I went to high school with Angela back in Chicago, that's why I know her and how she got the interview with me. The woman _never _lies and she's a great judge of character. She said you were strong and beautiful and smart, but I didn't see that because _you _didn't see that.

'But she was right, I got to know you and I saw that you could be strong, you just needed a little push in the right direction.'

I exhaled angrily, 'Really, because yesterday it was "overstepping the mark". Now get down from the tree, Edward, before you fall down.'

'Yesterday I was... conflicted. I'm not anymore.' He held my cheek in his hand and gently forced me to make eye contact. 'I know what I want now, Bella. Please tell me you want the same thing.'

I wasn't sure what he was saying. 'I need the words, Edward.'

'I want to be with you.' He said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I could feel it shake slightly as his voice became more unsure. 'I thought... I'm sorry if I was mistaken.'

I couldn't say that I had waited long for Edward to say those words to me, it had only been a few days, and perhaps that was why the euphoric feeling was still somewhat quelled by doubts. Everything that had happened up to now would always be part of who I was, the only problem was that as a part of _us _it was tainted. I would never regret the memories, per se, but the cautious side of me need Edward Cullen to prove himself to me without any lies or pretences.

'It's not that simple, Edward,' I breathed. 'But you weren't mistaken. I just... I feel like I don't _know _you.'

'Please let me fix that, Bella,' he breathed, continuing to caress my face. 'Just let me try.' I nodded and he continued. 'You have no idea how much I want to kiss you, how much I've wanted to for days, but I don't want you to kiss Edward Masen, if that's who you still see me as.'

Internally I was slightly relieved that I wasn't the only one who was making the Jekyll and Hyde distinction but I said nothing. Instead, I remembered something Edward had said on our first night here, '_I don't even let my clients kiss me_'. I knew it wouldn't solve all my doubts, but it would at least reassure me that I was no longer a 'client'.

I leaned forward and looked up at Edward from under my eyelashes, channelling my new found confidence. 'But that's all part of getting to know you.'

To my great surprise, Edward didn't resist. Instead, he let his hand drift round to the back of my neck and pulled me closer while still letting me control what was happening.

I wasn't about to lie, kissing Jacob had always been nice. I wouldn't have agreed to marry the man if there hadn't been fireworks. But _this_... this wasn't fireworks; this was like the sun suddenly imploding. My lips felt like they were being shocked where they touched Edward's and where my hand came to rest on his chest I could feel his quickening heart.

We broke apart, breathing heavily. I was sure that the silly smile on Edward's face was mirrored on my own.

/-/

After another five minutes of torrential rain, we relocated to one of the lower branches of the tree that was wide enough for both of us. I knew it made Edward less nervous and it gave me the perfect excuse to sit a little closer to him than I had before.

it wasn't showing any signs of the rain letting u, and there was still a good hour before we were due for the dinner, so Edward had simply asked, 'So what do you want to know?'

First of all we had talked at length about his degree and what he was doing with it now. He revealed to me that he specialised in English Medieval Literature, had written his dissertation on _Gawain and the Green Knight _and was now a lecturer at the University of Chicago having seen the need to get out of New York and away from its social scene after he gave up being an escort. I couldn't say that I blamed him, but it had the potential to cause a problem later. As it was, Edward seemed happy enough to just get to know one another for now.

'Tell me about your dad,' I requested once he had finished telling me about all the classes he was taking in Chicago.

'I'm adopted,' he stated calmly. My distress must have been clear in my face. 'It's okay, you didn't know. Carlisle's been the only father I've ever known. He was just out of medical school when Carlisle's sister and her husband were killed. I was two years old and my uncle Carlisle was the only family I had left, so Carlisle adopted me. I was given his name, but I never called him "Dad", he wasn't comfortable with that.' He smiled sheepishly, 'My parents' surname was Masen. I used it at first because I didn't want to lose that connection with them, but the more time passed, it grew uncomfortable. I couldn't imagine that what I was doing with my life would have pleased them.

'So, a few weeks before the end of my degree, I quit, got rid of all my contact details from that life and told Angela she could have her interview. I finished my degree and moved back in with Carlisle for a few months before I got the job in the University. When I knew I would be staying in the city permanently I bought a house with the money from my "socialising" in New York. I think Carlisle was glad to be rid of me, to be honest. It's a lot different going back to that sort of environment as an adult. Carlisle was always on at me to not let work get in the way of love like he had. He says that by focusing so much on his work, he never found the right woman to settle down with and now all the good ones are taken or young enough to be his daughters.'

I was slightly in awe. Edward had never opened up to me at length before. It wasn't enough, but it was a good start.

/-/

We hid from the world for another while before it became necessary to return for dinner. By that time, the rain had all but stopped but I was still glad it was going to be casual; Edward's shirt was still streaked with rain.

I smiled and asked him another question as we walked back towards the house together, his hand at the small of my back. 'What's your favourite colour?'

'Brown,' he answered, without hesitation, 'the same as your eyes. Although, I'm very partial to that colour of blue on you.' I looked down at my floaty blue dress and smiled. 'And yours, my Bella?'

I bit my lip. 'Until recently it was blue.'

'And now?' Edward prompted.

I looked into his eyes and muttered a term completely insignificant in comparison to their mesmerising depths. 'Green.'

Without another word, he moved his hand to wrap around mine and we rejoined the party together.

When we were kids we had never been allowed in the function room, I think our parent's were worried that we'd ruin something or cause a scene or whatever but now I looked around, admiring the rich wood-panelling of the walls and the beautiful pictures that hung on them.

Everyone was filing back into the hall again and I guessed that Jasper's idea for dinner outdoors was off. Nevertheless, the air remained casual as everyone drifted to seats other than the ones they had filled at lunch time. Alice and Jasper were sitting at one of the round tables instead of in their places of honour and I half-dragged Edward to sit with them, feeling a little guilty at neglecting them over the trip.

Edward still held my chair out for me as I sat down, though this time he brushed his hand along the side of my neck before he moved to sit beside me. I looked up and saw Jasper giving me a knowing smirk and mouthing words that looked suspicious like 'you're welcome'. I simply stuck my tongue out at him.

**Author's Notes**

To all my readers and reviewers, thank you for all your patience and your love. I now have 100 reviews and I am chuffed to bits (another colloquialism)!

This was by far the hardest chapter to write yet and I'm sorry if it was slightly anticlimactic for any of my readers. If you thought that Bella would fly willingly into his open arms, I'm sorry but she needs some time for Edward _Cullen_ to prove himself to her.

This is also where the plot deviates from the film source, Kat basically runs into Nick's arms and (while they are lovely arms in this case) I always thought that she should have given him a bit more grief first. Also, the fight just before the wedding has already happened in _Something Borrowed_, if you are expecting it any time soon.

Reviews are, as usual, unnecessary but loved.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The ride over this morning had been quiet between Edward and myself, now it was anything but. While Lillian Hale drove, we conducted whispered conversations in the back, learning more about each other.

For example, Edward _hated_ dance music, but had a very eclectic taste otherwise. I had laughed looking through the lists on his phone, mocking his apparent love for cheesy pop. He, in turn, found out that I had a taste for classic rock that baffled the rest of my friends. It had been hinted at before, but he obviously wasn't aware of the extent of my love for bands like Queen and Aerosmith.

When we arrived back at the house, however, a strange sort of tension started to creep in. We were the first back, the rest following in Charlie's car, so the house was silent as Edward followed me up the stairs.

I moved to get changed in the bathroom. When I returned, Edward was sitting on the bed, clothed in boxers and a t-shirt and looking awkward.

'I was thinking I should probably sleep on the floor.' He muttered without looking at me.

I sat down next to him on the bed and plucked up all my courage to kiss the side of his mouth. 'It's okay, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before.'

I climbed over to my side of the bed and lay down, facing him. Edward seemed to take the hint and joined me. He grabbed one of the hands and clasped it in his as he smiled at me. I tried to return it, but ended up yawning instead.

'Go to sleep, Bella,' he whispered, moving some of my hair away from my face, 'it's been a long day.'

My eyes were almost closed when I heard him whisper, 'Thank-you for letting me try.'

/-/

The next morning I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped around me. I had somehow inexplicably missed the feeling. I tried to get up, but he just pulled me closer with a sleepy moan of protest. I gasped as I felt his body's reaction to waking up and Edward pulled away immediately.

'Sorry.' His Chicago accent was back this morning and I giggled.

'S'alright, I'm going to powder my nose and then see if Alice needs any help this morning.'

Edward groaned in protest once again. 'Okay, I guess I'll see you at the wedding then.'

'I'll be the one in the red dress that's not Rose. Don't mix us up, that could be embarrassing.'

Edward chuckled as I left him to get ready. I showered, but left my hair wet knowing that Alice would want to do something to it anyway.

Edward was sitting up, reading a book when I re-emerged. He smiled at me and gestured for me to come and sit next to him. I declined the offer to sit, but approached him anyway, trying to remind him that I had to go and find Alice.

'Always so difficult, Isabella,' he muttered with a smirk, as he put his hands on my hips and pulled me down to sit, 'I haven't said good morning yet.'

It was my turn to smile as he kissed me tenderly before letting me abandon him for the morning to look after the bride.

/-/

I knocked the door of Alice's room softly. I knew she would be up, and less than ten seconds later the door flew open.

She looked panicked and ecstatic all at the same time. 'Bella?'

'I, uh, wanted to see if you needed any help.'

The look of shock that passed over Alice's face was incredible, and then she suddenly smiled. 'I'd like that, Bella, come in.'

She ushered me into her room and proceeded to ask me if I could finish curling the strands at the back of her hair. She sat in the chair talking to my reflection in the vanity mirror in front of her.

Alice had insisted that she planned to be ready in time to help myself, Rose and Esme get ready rather than paying someone else obscene amounts of money to do it. It was at moments like that that I considered the possibility that my sister was now a stranger to me. When I had moved away I had grown up tremendously, what was to say that Alice hadn't. Even before that, when she had confronted Jacob...

'Alice?' I asked cautiously, picking up another lock of her hair and twirling it around the iron, 'I know it's your wedding day but, may I ask you something?'

'You just did,' she laughed, 'but, yes, you may. Why on earth are you being so formal?'

I looked at her in the mirror. 'I was talking to Jasper yesterday. He... he told me the reason why Jacob broke up with me.'

Alice looked horror-struck, 'Bella, I'm so sorry, all I wanted him to do was tell you but then...'

'Stop!' I said, alarmed at the speed at which Alice was talking. 'I get it, Ali, I really do. You were just trying to look out for me.'

'But you left,' Alice said dejectedly, 'I pushed you away from your friends, from your home.'

'It doesn't matter,' I said honestly, 'I would rather have found out then what Jacob was like than wait until after we were married.'

'But you didn't,' Alice said, her face enraged, 'I didn't realise until you came back for the wedding that he never told you why he broke it off. I thought you knew until Edward told me differently.'

'_Edward_ told you?' I asked, shocked. First Angela and now Edward, it was good to know that the people around me cared about me so much, but I felt like if their interference was to carry on any longer, I would be tempted to stop living my own life and let them do it for me.

It was exactly the same as what had happened after I had gone to New York and met Ben, and I told Alice so. He had been interested in an unfinished draft of the book which would become _Period of Notice_, a version with a happy ending. After he worked out that I had run to America after the end of a relationship he had told me to write from experience and he had unwittingly (bless him) put me on a path to let him, as my manager, and my draft run my life for over a year.

'You're S. Isa? Oh, Belly, I'm so sorry, I should never have dressed you as Marie!'

I shrugged, 'You didn't know, and I'm not that person any more Alice. Edward helped me just... be me.'

'He's good for you.' Alice agreed with a smile. 'But it wasn't completely down to him, I think you just have some unfinished business here which is finally being wrapped up. _You _did this Bella, and you need to take credit for that.'

I nodded, thinking about what she said as I pinned Alice's hair up as she instructed, before I was done and she forced me to change places with her. Maybe now that we had cleared the air things would be easier with Alice, but she was still a nightmare when it came to her passion for fashion.

/-/

Twenty minutes before the service was due to start my we were bundled into the rented vintage cars. My car consisted of myself, Rose and (to my disgust) Tanya, who fawned over Rosalie the whole way to the church.

The conversation in the car was interesting. Apparently Rosa was in the mood to talk weddings.

'So what do you reckon, Bella, you and Edward?'

I could feel the colour flooding into my cheeks. 'Maybe. It's early days yet, Rose. We're still getting to know each other.'

'Maybe,' she scoffed, 'it's obvious that the two of you love each other. Do you think he's the one?'

'I hope so.' I confided, ignoring Tanya's very obvious sigh of disappointment.

'Then that's all you _need _to know. Emmett's my one.' I gaped at her in shock as she continued. 'He is, I've only known him a few days and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him. He's here in London for almost a year and then after that... Well, we'll see. But I've never felt like this before, and don't lie to me and say that it's not the same for you and Edward.'

I smiled sadly, 'I just don't want to pin all my hopes on a relationship that's so new.'

'But you won't,' Rose claimed, 'because that's what you did with Jacob and it's what I'm almost sure Edward's trying to prevent you from doing with him.'

It was twice in the space of a few hours (and more than that over the last few days) that the topic of me had arisen. As much as I hated being the centre of attention, I saw what everyone was trying to tell me. They all thought I was good enough and strong enough just to be me, even if I didn't.

I squeezed Rose's shoulder as the car crunched to a halt in front of the church. 'Thank-you.'

She shrugged, stepping out of the car in front of me. 'Now, let's get this show on the road.'

'If you refer to my wedding as a "show" again it's still not too late to be cut from it!' Alice threatened as she straightened her dress. Rose and I snickered as we made our way to the doors.

The music for the bridesmaids started and Rose stuck her tongue out at Alice before stage-whispering 'The show must go on!' and disappearing through the doors. I tried in vain not to laugh at the scandalised look on my sister's face, only stopping when I realised I would be walking down the aisle in a matter of seconds. Towards my ex.

Tanya had already gone in front of me and I gathered all the courage I had and held my head high as I entered the church. My shoes made no noise against the carpeted floor, but all eyes still turned to me as I started my walk. Only one set of eyes mattered, the green ones staring at me from under a messy fringe of copper hair. Edward mouthed the word 'Beautiful' to me as I came towards him, I smiled back before redirecting my attention to the groom and the other bridesmaids, taking my place as Alice starting to walk in.

It was easier than I thought to ignore Jacob's stares as I watched my baby sister walk down the aisle towards the man she loved. The ceremony held my attention as Jasper promised to love her for the rest of her life and I knew that Alice had made the right choice in marrying him. Their love was clear to all of us gathered to celebrate it and it made me wonder about what Rose had said. As they were declared man and wife my eyes met Edward's and I knew the answer to Rose's question. I would be happy to be Edward's wife; I would consider myself the most blessed woman on the earth.

However, I was also struck with the realisation that he deserved more than I could give him right at this moment. I came with unfinished business but as I walked out of the church by Jacob's side (dictated by tradition but refusing to take his arm) I resolved myself. It ended today.

/-/

I promised myself not to make a fuss until after the photos and the formal dinner, but I was slightly tense and nervous throughout. I had managed to get out of sitting at the top table because of Edward, but that meant that Jacob was also relegated to the bridesmaids' and groomsmens' table along with us.

_This _was exactly what I had feared when I had found out he was going to be in the wedding. The whole way through dinner he tried to talk to me, to relive the good times, and I wasn't listening. It started off pretty innocent, childhood stories like Jasper had shared with me yesterday, but by the time we were starting desert and Jacob was on the sixth glass of wine (well, that I had counted) it was getting progressively worse.

'Hey, Bells, d'you remember that weekend we went camping with Alice and Jay? You know when we snuck away to, y'know, that was awesome, wasn't it?'

Except, we had never been camping with Alice and Jasper, and we had certainly never 'y'know'. I could see Edward's knuckles turning white where they rested on the table and his jaw was pulled tense. I placed my hand on his thigh and squeezed gently, 'I'll be right back.'

I turned to Jacob and as politely as I could asked, 'Jacob, could we have a word outside please?'

I went to stand, but Edward grabbed my hand. He looked alarmed, but I simply shook my head with a smile and pulled it off me gently. 'I'll be right back, I promise.'

I ignored the curious looks we were receiving as I pulled a rather inebriated Jacob out into the lobby. As soon as I was sure we were out of earshot, I rounded on him in fury.

'We need to talk.'

'Bells, don't be like that, baby.'

I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Don't call me that, you lost the right to even talk to me when you walked out on our engagement.'

'You'll always be mine, Bells. Don't you see that? I know you still love me.'

I scoffed, 'You're crazy, Jacob. I'm with Edward and for the first time in years, I'm happy. Really happy.'

Jacob advanced towards me, lifting his hand to my face. I cringed away from him but he kept coming. It was like the sleazy guy in the club all over again, only this time I could almost hear Edward's voice in my head, telling me that I need to stand up for myself.

'What the hell is your problem, Jacob?' I hissed, shoving him away from me.

He swayed a little on his feet, looking confused. 'My problem? _I_ never had a problem. _You_ were the one with the problem, saying you wanted to wait until you were married.'

'So is that why you went elsewhere?' I asked and he stopped swaying, eyes widening. 'Oh yeah, Alice told me everything.'

'Well you were postponing the wedding,' he defended.

'We couldn't afford it, Jacob!' And suddenly it all clicked, 'That's why you asked me to marry you in the first place wasn't it? You wanted to marry me to get into my pants!'

He said nothing for a few seconds and I was starting to think I was barking up the wrong tree, that maybe he had loved me, deep down. And then he finally burst out, 'Of course it was, you weren't going to give me what I wanted any other way.'

And then it was my turn to be stunned, but I recovered quicker than Jacob and less than two second later, he was on his knees, holding his bloody nose.

He shouted a string of profanities as he tried to stem the flow and I looked down at him in disgust. 'You're unbelievable, I can't believe I wasted all those years on you.' He was starting up at me malevolently and I smirked. 'Although I guess I should thank you, if it hadn't been for you I never would have met Edward. So thank-you, you lying, cheating, sex-crazed dog.'

It was only then that my hand started to hurt. Nevertheless, I pulled my shoulders back and tried to march back into the room with as much dignity as I could, it was only as I was at the doors that I heard his final pathetic whimper.

'Bitch broke my nose.'

**Author's Notes**

And finally we have the show-down, and here comes my defence for its being so short... No, I haven't got one, sorry. But I just thought that Jacob (well, this version at least) would be more of a speak-now think-later type of guy. Ergo, he just blurts it all out.

Maybe Bella can finally move on now. Keep reading to find out!

As usual, reviews are unnecessary but appreciated. Thank-you to all of you who have reviewed so far, you have no idea how happy those alerts make me, and the reviews themselves are even better!

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Everyone had finished desert and the tables were being cleared for the dancing as I made my way over to Edward. He was sitting in an armchair beside the large fireplace, talking to Emmet, who had taken Aunt Mildred's place at Rose's invitation.

As I perched myself on the arm next to my date, I was very aware that I was still smirking. And shaking my hand, because that hurt a lot more than I had expected. I shouldn't have gone for his nose. Maybe his groin.

'Bella, are you alright?'

Emmett not-so-subtly turned his attention back to Rosalie and I smiled at Edward. 'Yes, just finished some unfinished business.'

'And how did that go?' Edward asked, appearing nervous.

I laughed and ran one of my hands through his gloriously messy hair. I had been so preoccupied this morning and this afternoon that I hadn't even taken in the fact that Edward was in a suit. And making the suit look good, too. It was charcoal grey and he had teamed it with the same emerald green tie that I had admired our first day together. He looked gorgeous and I smiled freely at him. 'Very well. For me. Not so much for the unfinished business, I think I may have broken his nose.'

'What did he do?' Edward asked, his eyes turning dark.

I smiled and shrugged it off. 'It doesn't matter, I'm not wasting any more time on Jacob Black. He's not part of my life anymore.'

'You _are _my life now.' Edward murmured as he kissed the back of my hand, just over the knuckles.

'I know,' I murmured, leaning a little closer to him so he could hear my now lowered voice. 'I know that now and I love you, Edward Cullen.'

His eyes widened and he pulled me down to sit sideways across his lap as he kissed me passionately. I revelled in the feel of his mouth against mine, oblivious to the friends and family around us, and would happily have continued had he not pulled back. 'I love you too, Bella.' Edward pressed his lips to my forehead and murmured quietly, 'I think we owe Angela a basket of muffins or something.'

I snickered, turning my lips up to his again. I pointedly ignored Rosalie's throat clearing as I scraped my nails down the back of Edward's neck gently. He groaned softly before resting our foreheads together, silently reminding me that this was still Alice's day.

'I should have done that years ago,' I muttered.

'What, punch Jacob or kiss me?' Edward asked, with a smirk.

'Both,' I smirked back, 'as it happens I rather enjoy kissing my...' I trailed off, unsure as to what the exact terminology of our new relationship.

'Boyfriend?' Edward suggested, stroking the side of my face.

'You're more than that,' I said shyly, letting my gaze shift from his face to a spot on the wall, but Edward just carefully turned me back.

'They haven't invented a word yet for what you are to me,' He whispered softly. 'Although I'm rather found of being "your" anything.' He smiled and continued to caress me softly as the music started for the first dance.

We watched Alice and Jasper take to the floor and I felt my eyes well up slightly as I witnessed the pure and obvious love between the newlyweds. There was no doubt that I wanted what I saw they had. With courage that I wasn't even sure I usually possessed, I was able to admit to myself that someday I wanted to be able to call Edward "my husband". It was fast, sure, but I was all for subscribing to Rosalie's theory now. Once you know, you know.

'I want that someday,' I told him as we swayed together on the dance-floor, 'I didn't think that I did but now...' I paused, collecting my thoughts so as not to send Edward running the opposite direction when I blurted out what my mind's eye was envisioning. 'I thought that I would never want to get married after, you know, but now that I see Alice and Jasper so happy, I'm kind of jealous.'

'I know what you mean,' Edward whispered against my hair, he looked down at me and brushed my hair back from my cheek with one hand. 'I got tired of pretending to myself that I didn't want more than I had.'

I nodded and whispered into his ear, 'I'm so thankful that I found you,' I smirked, unable to resist the little jibe that I hoped he wouldn't take as offensive, 'even if it _was_ in the yellow pages.'

He said nothing, but the insistence of his lips against mine let me know that Edward had not taken offense. For the first time since we had arrived, I really let go of my preoccupation of what we looked like to the rest of my family. Nothing mattered in that instance other than Edward, his hands on my back and our mouths moving in sync. I heard mutters from some of the older members of the wedding ensemble, but I ignored them, revelling in the experience of, as Edward had put it, just being. Not even being us, but being me as a part of us. We had both stopped pretending, although the process had begun almost as soon as we had met.

I was just about to pull away and voice some snarky comment about the throat clearing that was quickly becoming endemic when Edward was suddenly torn away from me by a murderous looking Jacob. I should have known that he had let me go too easily.

'You steal my fiancée and now you're flaunting it in front of our friends? Piss off Masen.'

Edward's eyes narrowed as he subtly repositioned himself more in front of me. Any other time I might have protested, but the absolute rage emanating from Jacob was astonishing. I had never been afraid of Edward when he had been angry at me, but this was another matter altogether. Out of the corner of my eye, I registered Jasper passing Alice off to Charlie and cautiously pick his way over to us.

'You don't want to do this, Jacob.' Edward's tone was soothing as he held his hands up in front of him in a conciliatory gesture. 'Just think about where we are.'

'Where we ARE?' he exploded, ready to start a rant at full volume.

'Get out.' The quiet, seething voice of the groom cut him off before he could really start. 'I can't believe you would start this on my wedding day. I want you gone, Jacob, now.'

Before Jasper could say anything more Jacob took another step forward and found his way blocked by both Edward and Emmett. He glowered at me as Rosalie put a hand on my arm. There was a tense moment when I thought that Jacob would do something dramatic, but eventually, as more heads began to turn towards us, he backed down and slunk out of the room. Emmett followed him to the door and watched him leave as Edward looked at me with an expression of caution.

'I'm fine,' I reassured him, 'it's finished, remember.'

'Yes, it is.' Jasper's voice had a hard edge and I knew that he had made up his mind. Jacob had gone too far and that was it for them.

I didn't look back as Emmett rejoined us. The few people who had noticed the exchange and the best man's sudden exit thankfully said nothing and turned back to the festivities. Instead, I focused on Edward and on my friends. The wedding was in full swing, but I couldn't help but wonder what would happen once it was over and we were faced with living in three different cities over two continents. In a matter of hours I would be heading back to New York, alone.

/-/

The wedding wound up in the early hours of the morning. I hugged both the bride and groom and promised to stay in touch as they set off on their honeymoon. Esme had tears in her eyes as she waved her daughter off to her new life and Charlie was left with his own sobbing wife as he clapped Jasper on the shoulder and wished him luck. And we had to get in a car with them.

But Esme was more subdued on the ride home and all of us were on the verge of sleep by the time the limo driver pulled up to the house. It was almost lunch time the next day before I was awake and coherent, having woken up twice in the middle of the night for no reason at all.

As always, Edward was a picture of perfection as he sat on the patio with Charlie, drinking coffee and thumbing through the paper while Charlie navigated the sports section.

I watched them through the kitchen window for a while, freshly showered but still feeling a bit worse for wear, before Edward sighed and sat down his paper. I was just about to go and join then when he spoke.

'Mr Swan? Can I ask you something?' He sounded nervous.

'You're allowed to call me Charlie, Edward.' He said without looking up from the paper. 'But, yeah, go ahead.'

'I'd like to ask for your permission to date your daughter.'

I sucked in a breath as I saw Charlie look up at Edward, his eyebrows crinkled in confusion. 'I thought you already were?'

For a split second, I was almost sure that Edward was going to tell my dad the truth. But I needn't have worried. 'Well, yeah, but I'm an old fashioned soul at heart and I'd feel better if I knew I had your permission.'

Charlie regarded him for a second over the top of the sheets before turning his eyes back. He wasn't one for showing emotion and I remembered being grateful for that when I was younger, it was a lot less embarrassing that those mothers and fathers who smothered their child at the school gates. Charlie had simply asked me if I had my lunch money and let me go on. It wasn't that he didn't love me, I knew he did by the small things he did for me, like taking me out for father-daughter days after he and Esme got married and Alice was born so I knew that he still loved me just as much. But Charlie wasn't the overly emotional type, and I knew he hated these types of conversations.

Which probably explained the answer that he gave Edward. 'You seem like a good guy, Edward. You don't ever have to ask my permission for anything. As long as Bells is happy, then Esme and I are, too.'

I rolled my eyes at his not-so-subtle hint and made myself some coffee before joining dad and Edward and the patio.

'Hello, love,' my own living Greek statue greeted as I brought my own mug through from the kitchen.

'Morning,' I managed before slugging down my morning dose of caffeine in one go. 'What're we doing today, then?'

'Abso-bloody-lutely nothing.' Charlie huffed behind his paper. After the stress I imagined Alice had put him through for the wedding, I couldn't say I blamed him.

'Rose said she might be over this afternoon,' Edward told me as I placed my empty mug beside his. 'I think she wanted to spend the afternoon with you before we go home.'

There was something a little off in his tone, and I saw it now reflected in his eyes. _Home_, it was the same thing I had been thinking about last night. I waited until Charlie had exhausted his drink and headed inside to catch the match highlights on the television before I turned to Edward.

'I don't want to go home.' I said, trying to be brave, 'not when you live eight hundred miles away.'

'I know,' Edward sighed, 'I don't know what we're going to do about it.'

That filled me with home, the fact that 'we' were going to do something. Or maybe _I_ could do something. 'You're set in Chicago, right? I mean, you have family, a job.' Edward nodded slowly, apparently not knowing where I was taking this. 'I don't have any ties like that in New York. I mean, sure I have Angela and Ben, but I'm willing to bet they'd understand. I can write from anywhere as long as I keep in contact and fly back to the city now and then for meetings and interviews.'

Edward looked shocked. 'You want to move to Chicago?'

The bottom of my stomach felt like it had dropped out. 'Not like, move in with you, I'd want to have my own apartment so we could, you know, date and be normal for a while. I thought... I thought that you would be pleased.' I trailed off in a whisper.

'I am,' he said quickly, his hand on mine instantly, trying to reassure me. 'But, are you sure that it's what you want? Could you really leave New York like that? I don't want you to regret it,' he said, sounding strained, and I could see a slight unease in his emerald eyes. 'I don't want you to do something like this for _me_, you need to do it for _you_.'

So he _did _want me in Chicago. 'I'm doing it for _us_.' I said, turning my hand over to grasp his. 'I'm doing it because I don't want to go weeks or even months without seeing you once the autumn semester starts. I want to be able to go on dates and see where you grew up and all the rest.'

'I still want you to think about it,' Edward said, still looking worried, 'I would love nothing more than for you to come with me to Chicago, but you need to work out the logistics and consider whether you could e happy there. Please, just think about it.' Funny, that phrase was usually used when you were trying to persuade someone to do something, not the other way around.

'I promise,' I conceded. 'But I don't think I'll change my mind.'

'Bella,' he groaned, rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

The doorbell rang and I jumped up to meet Rose, desperate to change the subject before he could try to talk me out of moving again.

/-/

Rose stayed until well into the evening. We talked for hours, while Edward popped in and out of the room and conversation as required but overall he left me in peace to say goodbye. It was harder than I thought it would be. I had run away last time, but staying long enough to say goodbye was taxing as well. I told her of my plans to follow Edward to Chicago (without mentioning the fact that we had technically only been dating for a matter of days) and she supported me, saying that she could see that he made me happy and giving me the whole 'you're only young once' speech.

By the time she left, my eyes were closing of their own accord and I barely noticed Edward picking me up from the chair and carrying me up to our room.

**Author's Notes**

To all my readers, I am so sorry that this chapter took so long, I am currently rewriting the ending as I wasn't happy with the way the story was going to go. I promise to _try _andget the next one up sooner, but I have a pretty busy schedule at the minute with end of term exams and whatnot so I really can't make any promises, juts keep checking.

I am sorry that I didn't write the wedding, but (to be honest) the last wedding I was at was years ago and the next one won't be for about another year. Also, Alice and Jasper aren't the focus of the story.

For those of you who think that Bella is jumping the gun, everything in this relationship has been fast, but when normal life kicks in and we move away from the plot of the film that I'm currently using as a template, then the crazy rush will slow down a little, but not completely.

Reviews are unnecessary but appreciated. I'm really hoping to get to 200!

Disclaimer: I own five assignments due but not anything you recognise here.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The ride to the airport in the morning was quiet. Edward and I made small talk but any time I tried to address the issue of New York he changed the subject. I knew that he was trying to make me think more about my idea of moving to Chicago, but really there was nothing to think about.

I had already made the decision that if Ben was okay with me flying back in for meetings, then I was going. He and Angela were the only thing that would have stopped me going, but they were still in a state of newly-wedded bliss and didn't have much time to spend with me between their jobs and each other. I wasn't bitter, but it was the way things were. The days I planned to spend in New York would be enough for dinner together or a night on the town. The only thing that worried me was Edward.

I wondered if he actually wanted me to stay in New York. He said that he wanted me to come to Chicago, but then refused to talk about it any further. Maybe he was having second thoughts, if he had ever really wanted that in the first place. Everything between us was so new, but I wanted to see him more than the odd weekend and phone call. I wanted us to be able to date properly and have some semblance of normalcy after our less than conventional start. I wanted to see where he grew up and meet Carlisle. In short, I wanted a relationship.

Esme was a little teary seeing us off, she hugged me tightly and made me promise to call them as soon as we touched down at JFK. I promised that, as well as saying that I planned on not waiting quite so long before my next visit with them. Dad had seemed pleased with that, as he said goodbye with a bear hug and a gruff farewell. What really surprised me was when he turned to Edward and clapped him on the shoulder. I could tell that he already liked him more than he had ever liked Jacob.

We boarded and settled into the flight, still avoiding the issue.

'Angela and Ben are picking us up from the airport,' Edward revealed as the seatbelt light flashed off. 'Ang called last night, offered me a room at their place for a few days. I thought that we could spend some time together before I go back to Chicago.'

I might have been imagining it, but there seemed to be hopefulness and uncertainty in Edward's voice. 'That sounds good,' I replied. 'I still think it's strange that we knew the same people and never met.'

'It wasn't for a lack of them trying,' Edward muttered as he rechecked his phone.

'I would love to spend a few days in New York with you,' I said, winding my fingers through his, 'but I've been thinking about Chicago...'

'Bella,' he groaned.

I quickly placed a hand over his mouth to stop the sound. 'No, listen,' I huffed, 'I want to know that you're thinking about it too, if it's what _you_ want. Because I've wasted enough of my life wallowing over a dead-end, Edward, and I don't want to waste another minute of the time that I could be with you.' He opened his mouth but I knew what he was going to say. 'I don't want to hear it right now, as much as you don't want to hear that my mind is made up. Get some rest, Edward, I'll talk to you later.'

/-/

Neither of us was in a good mood as we tried to go over to sleep and both of us were still slightly grumpy when we landed in New York. Edward still lifted my luggage onto the trolley for me, still let me go first down escalators and through doors, but he was annoyed with me and I knew it but, in my opinion, he had no reason to be.

We were just walking up to the departure lounge when Edward was attacked by a raven-haired woman throwing her arms around him. 'Eddie!'

'Dammit, Ang, don't call me Eddie!'

Had it been anyone but one of my best friends holding my boyfriend that way, then I would have been insanely jealous. As it was, I knew she meant as much harm as her husband did when he kissed my cheek and wrapped an arm around my shoulder for a hug.

'Hi Ben,' I said to the unassuming brown-haired man who was shaking his head at his wife's enthusiasm. 'Would you mind removing you wife from my boyfriend?'

Angela stopped mid-sentence and her jaw dropped. 'Finally!' she said, moving from Edward to greet me with a similar bone-crushing hug. The woman was tiny, but strong, she had always reminded me of Alice that way. 'Do you realise how long I've been trying to...'

'Yes,' Edward huffed behind her, 'looks like you finally succeeded.'

He looked so adorable trying to fend off Angela attacking his cheek with kisses that I feel a little bit in love with him. I had never seen this side of him in London, the guy who just wanted to hang out with his friends and be casual. The fight suddenly seemed less significant. I would try and enjoy my last few days in New York with Edward regardless of what was to come.

'Hi Angela,' I greeted her, 'how's it going?'

'Don't you "how's it going" me, missy!' she said, 'I want _details_!'

I chuckled as Ben rolled his eyes behind her back. Without looking back at him she pointed at him and muttered, 'Shut it, I've been waiting _years _for this.' She added her own eye-roll and led me out by the arm, leaving the men with the luggage as Ben protested. 'So how did the whole thing with Jacob go?' Angela was never one for segues unless she was writing. In person she preferred to be blunt, which I always found strange since I was the exact opposite.

'It was... interesting. I think Jasper basically disowned him at the wedding when he tried to get me back...'

'No!' Angela gasped, grinning at the drama that was my life.

'Yeah, but Edward had already told me that he loved me by then so...'

There was a very girly squeal from behind me and I realised that my companion had stopped walking. She tipped her head slightly to one side and smiled. 'You love him too, I've never seen you this way around a man before. It's a good look for you, Bella.'

On the ride back to Angela and Ben's apartment Edward and I filled them out on all the goings on of the wedding. Angela couldn't believe our luck when I told her about running into Emmett. There had been a time when she had tried to set the two of us up, but she had given up when it was clear that he was only interested in me as a friend and I wasn't interested in anyone. I think it was at that point that she had tried to introduce me to Edward, but I had always resisted.

I wondered how different my life would have been had I met Edward before. But then, he had said that he didn't really date when he had been an escort. Maybe it would have been just another disappointment for me. Even after all that had happened I was still thankful that I had met him. I shifted closer into his side in the taxi and he smiled down at me wanly. It appeared to be an acceptance that the discussion was far from over, but that we were okay for the moment being.

We stayed in for dinner (Ben made really kickass Tex-Mex) and went to bed early despite sleeping on the plane. The effects of the long day and jet lag well and truly kicked in and we both collapsed onto the guest bed fully clothed.

'I'm sorry for fighting with you, Bella,' Edward mumbled against my hair as we lay there. 'I love you.'

I knew what he wouldn't say, that he wasn't sorry for wanting me to consider myself, but I had been that selfish once before when I had come to New York. It was partially selfish of me anyway, wanting to go to Chicago. Well, actually, it was mostly selfish, but I felt like it was selfishness for the right reasons now. Moving towards something instead of running away.

I laid my head on top of his chest, letting his heartbeat lull me to sleep. 'I love you more.'

'Not possible,' he mumbled, before kissing the top of my head as we both started to succumb to sleep.

/-/

The next morning, for the first time in a few days, I was awake first. Instead of waking Edward I went in search of my morning coffee.

'Morning, Isa.' Ben greeted me with my professional name. He always called me it anytime I went to his office. Not to stop anyone in the office hearing my name (they all already knew), but simply out of habit. He said that Bella was his friend, but Isa was his client. Clearly this morning he wanted to have a chat about business since I was officially back from my holiday.

I helped myself to coffee and a croissant. I had stayed in their guest room a few times before and knew that neither of my friends had any qualms about their guests being allowed free reign of the apartment.

'How's the latest draft coming?' I asked, plonking myself on the barstool next to him at the breakfast bar.

'Done,' he said, setting his coffee down. He slid the draft over to me. 'Three down. We need to talk about what's next for S. Isa. I'm not sure that doing any more novels about Marie would benefit you.'

I nodded. 'I expected that. Besides, I think that Marie has run her course. I'm not the woman who wrote those books any more, anyway.'

Ben smirked at me. 'I know, that's why I was thinking... you should write a novel about you and Edward, about how you met. You know, _your_ story.'

I scoffed at that. 'I don't think the world would be interested in my story Ben, especially as I'm not sure about the ending yet.'

'What do you mean?' Ben asked, looking confused, 'you love Edward, I know you do.'

I had not told Angela my biggest fear about my relationship. Maybe it was because I had known Ben longer, or maybe it was because he was so used to _reading _my raw emotion set down on paper, that the floodgates opened and I blurted it out. 'I'm worried I've scared him off. I said I wanted to leave New York and follow him to Chicago and he's been trying to get me to change my mind. I'm worried he thinks I'm some crazy stalker and that I'm pushing him to go too fast...' I took a breath to compose myself. 'I just, I love him and I want to be with him.'

'Wow,' Ben breathed. 'I mean, as your editor I can say that you moving would be no problem, but as your friend, I'm gonna miss you, Bella.'

I blinked at him. 'You don't think I'm being stupid, going too fast or whatever?'

Ben chuckled. 'Honey, you've been in slow-mo for the last three years. Sure, it's faster than I would have expected for you, but don't forget that you're talking to the man who proposed to his wife after a month.'

When we first met, Ben had only started dating Angela. A year later I was at their wedding. How he managed to churn out my first book while planning his wedding I would never know, but the smile on his face the day after they got engaged was incredible. He hadn't planned it, they had been having lunch in Angela's work cafeteria when she had mentioned covering some celebrity wedding as part of her next article. Ben said that he had mentioned that he wasn't averse to marriage, but Angela said she wouldn't know until he asked her. And then my normally shy and reserved friend had dropped onto one knee in front of all her work colleagues and asked. He told her he loved her (for the first time, he later told me) and then asked if she would do him the honour of becoming his wife.

'My family thought we were crazy,' he shared with me as I fiddled with the edge of my script. 'But as soon as Ang started talking about weddings, I knew that I didn't ever want to be married to anyone but her. After that, everything just sort of fell into place.'

'But what if Edward doesn't want me in Chicago?' The fear still plagued me.

'Why do you think that?'

My heart almost stopped as I realised it wasn't Ben who had spoken. Edward stood in the doorway to the room we shared. Unlike me, he had showered and changed before emerging for the day. I had thought that Edward in a suit looked good, but it was only now that he was clad in jeans and a white t-shirt with a day's worth of stubble on his face that I remember that he had rocked the casual look for the stag dos as well.

I heard Ben mutter something about waking 'the Grouch' before slipping from the room. Edward simply continued to stare at me, confused. Apparently he was waiting for an answer.

'Because it never made sense for you to love me,' I blurted out, 'you're... perfect and I'm just me, Bella Swan. I wouldn't blame you if you decided that you could do better than me now that the job's over.'

Edward moved to reach for me, but I leant away. The contact seemed too intimate given the topic of conversation. 'You were _never_ a job,' he whispered.

'Well, you still took the money didn't you?' I asked, trying to fight off tears. I would not be weak in front of this man again. I would not allow myself to cry.

'I didn't... you... it wasn't...' He spluttered before stopping. 'Damn compartmentalising,' he strode quickly from the room and returned within seconds, thrusting a plastic bag into my hands. Inside it were the shoes and accessories I had worn to the arrival party as well as a white envelope I hadn't seen before. With shaking hands, I opened it and shook out the money I had paid him to be my escort and a sheet of white paper.

_My Bella,_

_When you last used these things I teased you for doing the same thing I had for years. I refuse to label you as 'business', I want you in every part of my life. I don't know how else to say it except to say that I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love another human being._

"_Doubt thou the stars are fire; / Doubt that the sun doth move; / Doubt truth to be a liar; / But never doubt I love." (_Hamlet _.115-118)_

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

My resolve not to cry crumbled as I looked back up at his apologetic face. 'I only want what's best for you, my Bella. But if you want to follow me to Chicago, then I will consider that an honour. I love you and I want you to be happy.'

I flung my arms around Edward and kissed him with abandon, ignoring Ben and Angela as they tried to slip into the room subtly. Instead I revelled in the feel of Edward's mouth against mine and the hard lanes of his chest under my fingertips.

'_You're_ what's good for me,' I said, almost out of breath when we parted.

Edward smiled his devastating crooked smile, the one I had loved from the minute I saw him. 'Then come to Chicago and let me spend the rest of my life trying to make up for not having enough faith in you to let you make your own decision.'

As soon as he said it, I realised what the underlying problem had been all along. Edward was, in a nutshell, scared of being the 'rebound guy'. I almost laughed at the hilarity of it all. He loved me and he was worried that I was rushing everything on account of a previous failed relationship. He couldn't be further from the truth. When I had broken up from Jacob I had been too heartbroken for too long to even consider a 'rebound guy'. It seemed to me that overhearing my conversation with Ben about my fears about Edward thinking that we were going too fast had allayed his own fears. He had heard me tell a third party observer that I loved him and that seemed to have made up Edward's mind.

It also didn't help that both of us were hopelessly out of practice at the whole dating experience, I thought wryly. But I found that I didn't mind that too much, we were both ready now for a serious relationship and I was glad that it was with Edward.

'I love you, Edward.' I smirked at Angela and Ben who were trying to slip back _out _of the room. 'Oi, you two tossers are helping me pack today, I'm moving to Chicago.'

If I had any remaining doubts they were washed away by the contentment I saw on Edward's face as he pulled me back to him for another searing kiss.

**Author's Notes**

Just to clarify, they were eating dessert in the last chapter, not sand! I only noticed when I reread it today, whoops.

To Galileya: I meant the autumn semester for Edward for starting his new position at Chicago University. I am not American, so I guessed that it was the same as it is for us Brits. Sorry for any confusion.

As soon as I got the last chapter done, this one just kind of flowed. Obviously there are a few hiccups still in store for our favourite couple. Away from their little bubble in London fear and insecurity were bound to creep in as it does with anyone. I don't like estimating chapter numbers, but let's just say that the end is in sight. I kind of like the fact that Edward was a little insecure instead of _only _wanting what is best for Bella, it makes him less perfect and more approachable in my opinion. But that's only my opinion.

Reviews are unnecessary but appreciated. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, seeing those numbers makes me happy!

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

My move to Chicago was less than flawless.

After Edward left New York, he helped me find an apartment not far from where he lived. I had almost closed on the deal when the current tenants backed out and said that they had decided to stay after all. After that, we went through a week of desperate hunting as my lease was nearly up. I had nearly given up on the idea when Edward found out a colleague was subletting his apartment during a yearlong professional sabbatical in which he would be teaching at a university in Germany. It was a ten minute drive from Edward's place and so he had begged with his new colleague to allow me to have it. Apartment sorted.

Then the hauling company had cancelled on me, saying that they had accidentally double booked and they would be unable to help me. Poor Ben had offered his time (and his car) to help me ship all of my meagre belongings to Chicago. He was just fortunate that both my old and new apartment came fully furnished, so I only had personal stuff to take with me. He and Angela called Edward and invited themselves to Chicago for a long weekend to help with moving. None of us really minded.

Finally, it took a grand total of six weeks to sort out arrangements with the publishing company and my apartment manager. With all of the training he was going through as a newbie, that was six weeks in which I had to live without seeing my boyfriend. In the beginning I thought that if anything was to test out new relationship then this was to be it, but between phone conversations and emails, we managed. It wasn't perfect, and there were many times that I appeared at Angela's door seeking someone to moan to and eat ice-cream with, but we managed. As it was, I just couldn't wait to see him and was counting down the days.

The book launch kept me busy too. It never surprised me how quick Ben could turn the finished manuscript into a stack of hard copies. I declined his offer of doing a press release on this book, I liked the anonymity that publishing my work as S. Isa gave me and the mystery of the author helped the books sell according to the company. My third and last book featuring Marie was published a in the middle of August and by the end of the month the first draft of my next book was on Ben's desk. He joked about keeping me away from Edward permanently if this was what it did for my creativity.

My new book was a different direction. After dwelling in heartache, I decided to go for a slightly different path. The plans I had for a young adult book series were immediately seized upon by the publishers, who worked with Ben and I to secure a deal. The story of Antony and Rosa, characters named after two of the most important people in my life, would be published as a series of four, with the first novel awaiting final approval from the publishers by the time I was moving to Chicago. The vampire love story had a huge niche on the current market, and the book was expected to be a huge success off the back of my previous novels. Even though I was currently in the process of moving, I was due back in New York for two days in a few weeks to finalise the deal before the book was launched.

In a few short weeks the life that I had built for myself had been enriched. My professional career had taken off and my personal life was full of a happiness I had nearly given up on, the only thing that could have made me any happier was seeing Edward waiting for me outside my new apartment building.

Our two friends sniggered as I proceeded to show him how much I had missed him before we put them to work lifting boxes into the lift and up to my new place.

/-/

The apartment Edward managed to secure for me was gorgeous but his house was just beautiful. The old-style suburban house was the epitome of the family home from the spacious back garden to the four bedrooms on the second floor. There was even a little attic room that Edward had converted into an office, teasing me that if he was going to be an eccentric professor then at least he had somewhere to feed those eccentricities.

He had taken to lecturing like a duck to water. He loved teaching and his students loved him. I may have been slightly jealous of the attention he garnered from some of his older female students until I sat in on one of his lectures before meeting for lunch on my third day in Chicago. He had finished the lecture five minutes early, giving the excuse that he his 'beautiful other half' had been listening to him wax lyrically about Chaucer for the last fifty-five and he 'had better feed her before she changes her mind about that title'. I had simply grinned as he sent his students off and greeted me with a kiss.

We had met up every day, but it was only on my fifth day, a Saturday, that we were able to sync our schedules enough to arrange a proper date, which had consisted of the very conventional dinner and a movie routine. For the movie we ended up back at Edwards house and as he chose the movie, I studied his living room. The brown leather sofas were welcoming, the dark gold carpet was soft beneath my feet and contrasted with the light cream of the walls. The walls themselves were filled with various photos of Edward with his high school friends (in which Angela appeared frequently) and with Carlisle. Atop the stone fireplace sat a wooden farmed-photo of a couple on their wedding day.

The couple were obviously Edward and Elizabeth Masen, my Edward had inherited his father's facial structure but his mother's colouring. Seeing the familiar green eyes staring at me out of a woman's face was slightly disconcerting. I hadn't realised that Edward was behind me until his arms went around my waist and his chin rested on top of my head.

'I couldn't do that with you in those ridiculous shoes.' I could feel his smirk against my hair.

'Blame Angela, I always do.'

Edward twisted one of my curls around his finger as we stood looking at the photo. 'I wish they could have met you,' he said softly, 'I'm sure they would have loved you.' He paused, and I could feel him draw a deep breath. 'I'd like for you to meet Carlisle. Preferably soon, I think he may be starting to doubt your existence.'

I could tell he was nervous about asking me. Turning in his arms, I kissed the edge of his jaw. 'Name the day, sweetheart.'

'How about lunch tomorrow?' He asked, leading me to recline with him on the sofa. 'I always go over to see Carlisle for Sunday lunch.'

'Sounds like a plan,' I said, revelling in our closeness after so long apart. Edward started the movie, but I didn't pay the least bit of attention as I continued to kiss him and feel his body next to mine. His mouth trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of my neck and I panted heavily at the feeling as his hands brushed against my thighs and hips over the material of my shift dress. Because of our closeness I could feel exactly what I was doing to him and I pulled back gently. This was a conversation I had very much wanted to put off.

'I need to tell you something,' I mumbled.

Edward looked confused. His hair was even more chaotic than usual where I had been running my hands through it and his eyes were glazed looking.

I pulled the bottom of my dress down, making sure that I was still decent. 'I... Rose calls me "old school",' I started nervously, 'I don't believe in sex before marriage.'

Edward looked horror-struck and I almost regretted telling him until he spoke. 'I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean... the last thing I would do was pressure you into something you didn't want!' I breathed a sigh in relief as he brushed a shaky hand through my hair. 'I guess I'm "old school", too. I think we just got a bit carried away.'

My mouth fell open. 'You mean, you've never..?'

Edward nodded. 'Does that surprise you?'

I shrugged, letting myself come closer to him again. 'I guess. I mean, I know that you didn't date much in college but I can't imagine that you didn't have... options.' I trailed off lamely.

'I didn't want "options",' he said, his gaze more firm now, 'I had grown up with Carlisle and his morals. My grandfather passes away before I was born, but he had been a minister and my mom and Carlisle stuck by what he had taught them about love and intimacy.' He shrugged, 'I guess, the way Carlisle described it made sense and I never felt the need to be physically intimate with someone. Until now,' he said, eyes still dark, 'you are an angel, my Bella, but that doesn't mean that you're not a temptation.'

I blushed. 'I guess, we'll learn together then, after we're married.'

'So Jacob lied, then?' Edward asked. I scowled at him and he added, 'just clarifying.'

'Yes, he lied, he cheated on me because I wouldn't give him what he wanted.'

Edward must have noticed the scowl still lingering on my face. 'I'm sorry for ruining our first date,' he said quietly.

My eyes snapped back at his face. He looked so unsure and contrite, like he had actually done something wrong when it wasn't even him I was angry at. I ran my hand down the side of his neck and his eyes closed briefly. 'You didn't, I had a great time tonight, sweetheart.'

'I like that,' he mumbled softly, 'you calling me sweetheart.'

We sat together quietly until we both fell asleep.

/-/

The next morning Edward fed me breakfast before sending me home to get ready for lunch with Carlisle. I had to admit that I was nervous, I wanted him to like me and I wondered what Carlisle would think of me once he found out that I had hired Edward.

Edward had told me that his uncle knew about his college job, but had always told him to be careful and not to let it run his life. I knew that he regretted not listening to him then, but if it hadn't been for his time as an escort we might never have met. I would simply have to put the irrational jealousy I felt for the women he had 'dated' to one side. Edward loved me, and I was secure in that knowledge.

I dressed in the emerald green dress which I had formerly declared 'matchy-matchy' with his tie (and eyes) and waited for Edward to pick me up. I had laughed the first time I had seen his car. Who knew that the college professor in his mid-twenties would drive an old-man-Volvo. I found it hilarious. When the silver car pulled up he got out to open my door for me and greet me with a quick kiss. I loved that he still did things like that for me, even away from watching eyes.

If I had thought Edward's house was suburban heaven, the Carlisle's was close to paradise on earth. It was slightly smaller but still complete with a picket fence. As we pulled into the drive, the tall, blonde man I recognised as Carlisle came onto the porch to greet us.

'Bella,' he said, embracing me warmly. 'Edwards told me so much about you. it's an honour to finally meet you.'

I blushed at his sign of affection. 'The feeling is mutual.' I said, adding, 'You have a lovely home, sir.'

'It's just Carlisle, Bella, and thank-you. I wish I could say that it's me who is responsible for the upkeep, but that's all Sue.'

'His housekeeper,' Edward whispered in my ear as Carlisle led us into the house. 'It's nice to see you too, Carlisle,' he added sarcastically.

Carlisle's mouth twisted into the smirk that so often graced Edward's face. 'Hello, Edward. Guests come first you know.' And with that he led us down to the kitchen for lunch.

There we were greeted by the housekeeper, Sue, a Native American woman who looked to be in her mid forties. She, too, greeted me enthusiastically and I was a little surprised when she sat down to eat Sunday lunch with us.

Edward revealed that they had never had a permanent housekeeper when he was growing up, but Sue and her husband had lived across the road from them for years. When Carlisle was at work, Sue would look after Edward and take her to school with her two children. Carlisle had paid her, of course, but when Sue's husband Harry had died two years ago, he offered her a job as his housekeeper, claiming that the house was going to wreck and ruin now that Edward wasn't about to do his chores. She had accepted and they had apparently grown closer, she was clearly more than a housekeeper to Carlisle. I had seen the looks he gave her on Edward's face when he looked at me. I wondered if she knew.

I shot Edward a knowing look and he smirked back at me, apparently he was happy for his uncle, who had been an eternal bachelor until now.

'So, Bella, Edward tells me that you write for a living.'

I swallowed my mouthful of potatoes before answering. 'Yeah, I have three books out under a pseudonym. I just secured a deal for a new series, too, it get launched in a few weeks time.'

'I didn't know that,' Edward said, 'you never mentioned a new series.'

I shrugged. 'Ben only finalised the deal a few days ago, I guess I just forgot.' I looked at him from under my eyelashes, 'I got tired of my protagonist.'

Edward's answering smile was huge. 'I'm proud of you, love. So you'll be going back to New York for a few days, then?'

'Yeah, Ben offered me a room to stay with him and Angela for the night.'

'Angela Weber.' Edward explained to Carlisle, and then they were off talking about Edward in high school. Like the time he got so nervous before a piano recital that he threw up in Carlisle's car. Edward's face burned with embarrassment, but I begged Carlisle and Sue to tell me more stories. It was well into the evening before Edward dropped me home with a loving goodnight kiss and the promise of many more days like today to come.

**Author's Notes**

So Bella and Edward are getting on with their lives, but don't think I've forgotten about friends and family in London, I haven't. They will make an appearance in the next chapter.

I tried to keep Edward in canon over the sex issue. This story will not contain any graphic scenes, just warning you. Also, Carlisle wasn't meant to feature at first, but then I felt bad for just writing him _in asbentia_ so he was added in, hence Sue/Carlisle as Esme is married to Charlie.

There will only be one or two chapters left, so please help me reach 200 reviews before then. In saying that, reviews are unnecessary but appreciated. Thank you to all who have left me comments so far, you make me smile.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been four months since I had moved to Chicago. Four months of perfect happiness in my new life.

My new novels were selling well and the first of the new series had taken off better than expected, which was no mean feat. Once a month I would fly to New York for the weekend and stay with Angela and Ben. Sometimes I went alone but, more often than not, Edward would come with me.

Since I had moved, I had been in regular contact with both Alice and Rosalie and, through them, their respective other halves. We were already planning a trip back to London over Christmas, having spent thanksgiving with Carlisle and Sue (who had finally started dating).

We... there was still days that I couldn't believe my luck that Edward loved me as much as I loved him. He always said 'more', and that was the only real bone of contention between us. Sure, we fought, but it was never anything that couldn't be solved by working through it together.

It was in New York, in the same departure lounge where we had first met, that he proposed to me with his mother's ring. It was on our way over to England for the holiday, and it was all very simple, but absolutely perfect. I had taken him to a orchestral performance in the city the night before as part of his Christmas present and, while waiting for our plane to begin boarding, he asked me if I would like my present and then dropped down onto one knee and asked me. I was giddy for hours and arrived in London happy but severely jet-lagged.

We stayed in London until after the New Year, with all of our friends congratulating us over the engagement. The fears of moving too fast were gone now, we knew that this was it for us, and everyone else could see that, too. We didn't have a party (much to Alice's dismay) but settled for announcing it to everyone over Christmas dinner and letting various members of our family and friends know by telephone over the next few days.

By the time we left, Edward and I had already decided that we wanted a wedding in London, but that we would continue living in Chicago. While it felt good to be back in the place I had grown up, my home was with Edward now.

/-/

On my sister's first wedding anniversary, surrounded by only our closest friends and family, I became Mrs Isabella Cullen. The date had been chosen because of the significance Alice's wedding had held for us, although she preferred to see it as me wanting to copy her.

The next few weeks were filled with excitement. No sooner had we returned from our honeymoon in Rome than I received an email from Rosalie, saying that Emmett's work permit was up and he was moving back to the States with his new fiancée coming with him. I guessed that wedding fever had well and truly hit my two friends. Emmett was offered a job in New York, which he took gladly, before he was given the option to transfer to the new branch in Chicago. Rosalie agreed and they bought a house just a few blocks away from Edward and I. A month after the move they were married in a quiet ceremony with only family and friends in attendance. Rosalie and I joked that after the monstrosity that was Alice's wedding neither of us had wanted to deal with the stress of a big wedding.

Alice and Jasper didn't follow us to the US, but a year and a half after they were married, they became parents to little Jack Whitlock Hale. The McCarty's came with us to see him for the first time and we all fell in love with him.

So it was hardly surprising that, only a few weeks later, Rosalie announced she was pregnant with Sophia McCarty. I felt mildly jealous, as Edward and I had decided to wait for a while before having kids, but life intervened for us and I discovered that we were also to be parents a short while after.

Edward continued to love teaching and I finished my novel series by the time I went on official maternity leave in early December. Our beautiful daughter, Elizabeth Esme Cullen was born on Christmas Eve and I learned what I meant to love someone more than the love of your life. Edward and I felt truly blessed.

_/-/_

When Lizzie was two years old, Edward and I welcomed Garrett Edward Cullen into the world. Our little family was now complete.

I wrote short stories when the kids were young, allowing me to be a full-time mother to my children as well as supplementing the household income. I never had any desire to work full time and Edward even scaled back his hours after the birth of the children to spend a little more time with them. For me, the days weren't long enough to spend playing with my son and daughter and the evenings weren't long enough to spend with my husband. After four years of being married, our love had grown even stronger. It also didn't hurt that I still found him as attractive at thirty as I had at twenty-five

It was about that time that Ben, now also a proud father to a set of very rowdy twins, Amanda and (to my great embarrassment) Isabella, again suggested that I write a book about Edward and I. Under the cloak of my anonymity, _Something Borrowed _hit the shelves on our anniversary the next year and became an instant best-seller. I still smiled anytime I saw it in a shop window.

The kids were still too young to ask how we had met and fallen in love, but we had agreed that we would keep the truth from them until they were eighteen. All of our family had been well warned. It wasn't that we were ashamed of our past but, as Edward pointed out, he wouldn't want to plant the idea of being an escort into the minds of either of our children.

We had been so blessed in our life together and both of us were thankful. We still took weekends to New York together, leaving the kids with Emmett and Rosa to get some time to ourselves. The only difference between now and the trips that we took before we were married was that now we made good use of the hotel suite we booked.

/-/

During the year, the kids missed my family. They missed being spoiled by their nana and papa, they missed my sister's eccentricity and Jasper's calmness and spending time with their cousins. So, every summer, we spent a month in London. Through the sale of my books we were even able to afford a house only a few streets from Charlie and Esme. Throughout the year we could have rented it out, but we didn't need the money, so we just had Esme check in on it every so often.

It was on this annual trip, ten years after Edward and I met, nine after we were married and when our children we then aged six and four that we ran into an unpleasantly familiar face. We had been walking through the park near my childhood home when I heard someone calling me. Charlie and Esme had uttered the magical word of ice-cream and the kids had dragged their father over with them to help choose ice-cream from the cart with their grandparents.

'Bells, hey Bells!'

As far as I could see, Jacob Black hadn't changed much in ten years. He was still dressed like he was in his twenties and the blonde woman who was accompanying him simply glared as he left her side to greet me. I glanced around quickly, noting that my family were still haggling over which ice-cream to buy before turning back to the blast from my past.

'Hey, Bells. What'cha doing in London?'

'We're over visiting the family.' I shrugged, unwilling to show any signs of familiarity with this man. I didn't inquire after anything in his life, but he proceeded to supply information anyway.

'Ah, right. Well, I'm still here, obviously. How's New York working out for ya? I heard you were writing for a newspaper or something. The garage has really taken off in the last few years. We should get together while you're here, go out for dinner or drinks or something.'

Over Jacob's shoulder, I could see my husband turn away from the kids for just a split second and notice who I was talking to. The look on his face was murderous as I felt Jacob touch my arm. I glared at Jacob and backed away, but Edward was at my side in a matter of seconds, after muttering something to Charlie in a low voice.

'I suggest you get your hands _off _my wife, Black.' He warned Jacob.

Seeing Jacob's confusion and sudden recognition of who he was faced with. 'No way,' he said, 'you _married _the idiot?'

I wasn't quite sure as to whom he was referring but it made little difference to either myself or Edward. 'You're lucky our kids are watching.' My husband muttered.

Jacob paled, 'Kids, what kids? No-one said anything about kids.'

'They're over there with their grandpa,' I said, and Jacob's head spun round to see our two children with my father. Elizabeth was the spitting image of her father, auburn curls and wide, green eyes, she even had Edward's crooked smile (much to Carlisle's amusement) but she had my tendency to freckle in the sun and trip over things that weren't there. Physically, Garrett was more like me, with m hair colour, but without my curls, his eyes were the same brown as mine and Charlie's and he was a more reserved child than his sister. Both of our children had inherited our love of reading, but only Garrett had seemed to get Edward's passion for music. He was already begging his daddy to teach him to play the piano, while Elizabeth must have inherited some gene from Charlie that I had never tapped into. She loved coming to London because she could show Aunt Alice her sketches as neither Edward nor I could draw worth a damn. Nevertheless, there was no mistaking that these were our children and I knew that (as apparently stupid as he was) even Jacob would see that.

Edward continued to scowl at the man he had replaced in my heart as I found myself placing my hand on my husband's chest to try and calm him.

'Edward, it's okay.' I whispered as Jacob continued to look between us and the kids, as if waiting for proof that I was lying. Edward snorted in disgust and I grabbed his hand in a sign of solidarity. I looked at Jacob and raised my voice to a little louder than its normal level. 'No, Jacob, I don't think dinner would be a good idea. You see, I'm not interested. At all. I love my husband and I would be prefectly content to live the rest of my life without ever thinking about you again.'

I heard my father's deep chuckle as he brought the kids a little closer to Edward and I, still keeping them away from a dumfounded Jacob.

'Mommy,' Elizabeth asked, tilting her head to look at Jacob from where she stood beside her father. 'Who's that? I thought she said not to talk to strangers.' She added looking to her father as she continued to eat her ice-cream.

Edward chuckled at our daughter, while Garrett left Charlie's side to hide behind me. 'I know, sweetie.' I said, taking my son's free hand. 'This is Jacob, he was just leaving.'

Seeing the looks that Charlie and Edward were giving him, Jacob obviously realised that he had no choice. 'Yeah, whatever. Have a nice life, Bells.' He went back to the Barbie waiting on him and I snickered a she tore into him.

'You're not upset?' Edward asked, eyeing me cautiously as the kids ran off to play with Charlie.

'No,' I said simply, 'I told you once, he's not a part of my life now. You and the kids, that's my life.' I smiled up at him and he pulled me into his arms. In my opinion, my life with my husband and children was perfect. What could easily have been the biggest mistake of my life had turned out to be my road to happiness. 'Who knew ten years ago that when you agreed to come to the wedding you would end up stuck with me? I love you.'

I felt the chuckle in Edward's chest as he held me. He tipped my face up to look at him, 'And I love you, Bella Cullen. I wouldn't change it for the world.'

I never got used to kissing Edward, the feel of his tongue sliding sensuously against mine. I could happily stay this way forever, in a little bubble with the man I loved. Unfortunately life does work like that, and neither does our son.

'Ugh, mom. Gwoss!'

**END**

**Author's Notes**

There may be an epilogue added at some point, or possibly some moments from Edward's perspective but, for now, the story is complete.

Thank you to all who have read and supported! Reviews are unnecessary but appreciated. I would love to hit the 200 mark.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.

**My Parting Plug**

For anyone interest, I'm working on a _Harry Potter _fic at the minute. It will be a Remus/Hermione time-travel fic (WAIT... don't give up yet!) with a _twist_. I am not, repeat, _not_ going to save Lily and James etc. This has been done well by many fanfiction authors, which is why I'm not going down that path. Instead, I am offering a look at what could have been if someone had known about the horcruxes when Voldemort was still weak. Hermione will travel back to 1982 in the immediate aftermath of the war which claimed the lives of the Potters and magical history will be rewritten. It is still very much in the draft planning stage, but not that _Something Borrowed _is complete the chapters will start to appear. The story will be called _Germinus Terra_. If this interests you at all, then tag with me an 'author alert' and you'll be notified when it starts to appear. Okay, major plugging over!


End file.
